O, Brothers!
by Neo-Nebula
Summary: Yazoo, Kadaj, Loz, and a few others have some difficult times in life getting along and finding happiness. Though they fight a lot, they find that they love each other as a family in the end and see what's really important. No Yaoi or Yuri!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is a fanfic of mine that I started in September and is really long and the chapters are too, so it may be updated slowly. Be patient! I'll do my best! Also, I have dial-up Internet and it may be kind of squooshed sometimes, so sorry! Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything else.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**O, Brothers!**

Chapter 1: Irritation 

**_Crash! Kapowee!_** The sky lit up with lightning and the sound of thunder roared in Yazoo's ears. He sat up quickly in his bed in alarm.

"It's just a storm, Yazoo! Just relax," Loz told his younger brother from the bed to the left of him.

Yazoo lay back down and closed his eyes. Then, the sky lit up again and he jumped up upon hearing the thunder.

"Go to sleep! You won't die!" Loz said.

Kadaj, now awake in the bed to Yazoo's right, looked out the window behind them from his bed worriedly. "Loz, did you check the weather?"

"Aww . . . not you too!" Loz griped. "It's just a dumb ol' storm!"

Kadaj grabbed the remote from off of the nightstand and turned on some news. "A bad storm is headed your way! Floor mats are being brought to life, toilet paper rolls are tying up citizens, and expired wallpaper tearings are licking dinosaur eggs! This storm is extremely dangerous!" the newswoman warned. Then, the storm blew her away as some floor mats approached her wearing fake red moustaches with gravy stuck in them.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeek!" Yazoo screamed in horror at the disturbing images. Kadaj came to his bedside and comforted him.

"Aw, do you really believe-," Loz began, and then saw toilet paper rolls running by the window. He got up and closed it. "Uhm, let's go sleep in the living room floor, shall we?"

Loz carried the covers, Kadaj carried the pillows, and Yazoo carried some flashlights and his stuffed moogle doll into the living room. They all plopped down onto the floor with Loz on the left, Yazoo in the middle, and Kadaj on the right; they laid together for protection.

At about 3:00 A.M., Kadaj is snoring and Loz is grumpy. Yazoo is rather comfortable.

"Get off!" Loz mumbled angrily. He pushed Yazoo away from him, but Yazoo did not move far and began to whimper.

"You're laying on my hair!" Yazoo cried.

"Well, don't lay on top of me, stupid!" Loz yelled, freeing Yazoo's long hair. Yazoo rolled over toward Kadaj, who is now awake.

"Yazoo, do you have to lay so close? We're right here," Kadaj moaned sleepily.

Yazoo tried his best to sleep directly between them, but they kept pushing him around as they rolled in their sleep.

The next morning, Loz got up and stepped over one sleeping brother, but accidentally stepped on Kadaj's finger.

"Aaaaooowch!" Kadaj screamed, sitting up awake angrily. "What'd you do that for!"

"It was an accident, stupid!" Loz yelled back.

"Well, watch where you're goin', lummox!"

"Make me, stupid!"

"Could you two keep it down? I'm trying to sleep," Yazoo mumbled.

"**_You!_**" Loz yelled. "Thanks to you, **_we _**hardly got **_any_** sleep!"

"Me! You two kept pushing me, snoring, and laying on my hair!" Yazoo argued, getting up off of the floor.

"Well, we wouldn't have if you hadn't been all spraddled out everywhere!"

"No, it's you who takes up all the room!"

"It's you and your dumb hair!"

"Quiet, you two!" Kadaj stepped in.

"Oh, so now Mr. Snoring is going to lecture us!" Loz commented.

"Listen, we have better things to do than to argue! We need to find Mother!"

"Well, I didn't get enough rest! I'm not going!" Yazoo told him angrily, sitting down on the couch with his arms crossed.

"Listen, I know you need your beauty sleep for your **_girly_** face, but-" Loz began.

"Shut-up!" Yazoo yelled. He got up and pushed Loz, but he barely budged. Loz pushed him back ad he fell onto the floor.

"Stop it!" Kadaj intervened again. He helped Yazoo up and Loz grabbed Yazoo's moogle doll.

"Hey! Give that back!" Yazoo yelled, but Loz held it up in the air so that he Yazoo could not reach it. Yazoo got on the couch, jumped off and onto Loz's back.

"Get off, stupid!" Loz said in aggravation.

"Give Moogy back!" Yazoo yelled, trying to keep his balance on Loz's back. Loz threw him off and onto the couch with a thud. Loz sat the moogle doll inside the cabinet that only he can reach.

Kadaj took the pillows and covers back to the bedroom while Yazoo pouted on the couch and Loz lifted weights in the kitchen. Yazoo got an idea, so he went into the bedroom.

Yazoo took Loz's weapon from their shelf and hid it under his mattress. He heard the door opening, so he sat on his bed innocently.

"What's up, Yazoo?" Kadaj asked, who had left the room right before Yazoo entered.

"I am . . . going to the bathroom," Yazoo answered, then went into the bathroom and left the door barely cracked.

About ten minutes later, Loz slung the door open and glared at Yazoo, who looked up at him with fear from his stool in front of the mirror. He put his hairbrush down and just stared in silence.

"Where's my weapon!" Loz screamed. "I know you took it!"

Yazoo smiled nervously. "Well, **_some_**where . . ."

"This isn't funny, Yazoo! I need it to train!"

"Well, you shouldn't have stolen Moogy."

"Darn it, Yazoo, where'd you put it!' Loz stomped up to him in his seat and stared hard and furiously into his eyes.

Yazoo swallowed and said nothing. Loz grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him roughly while yelling, "Where is it!"

Yazoo got out of the chair and led Loz to the bedroom. He lifted his mattress and handed Loz's weapon to him.

"Under your mattress, huh?" Loz commented. He attached the weapon to his arm, and then left the room.

Yazoo plopped down on his bed sadly. Kadaj, again, walked into the room and saw Yazoo's expression. "What's the matter? What was all the yelling about?"

"I hid Loz's weapon from him to get back at him for stealing Moogy," Yazoo replied.

"Well, did you get it back?"

"No."

"Then why'd you give Loz **_his_** thing back?" Yazoo did not reply. Kadaj sat down beside of him on his bed. "Are you afraid of Loz?" Yazoo nodded a 'yes'. Kadaj hugged him and said, "It's okay. I am sometimes too. Just a little…"

So, do you like it? I hope it's at least **_Half_** as good as the Ame ni matte (hope I spelled that right) and Holding My Thoughts Inside stories . . . and all the others that I can't think of right off. . .


	2. I Fat

Hiya! How are you? Well, here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it! More wonderfulness to be spread around the world. Anyways, please read and review if you want to see more! Isn't Yazoo awesome? Thanks for the reviews! Yazoo is 19, Loz is 21, and Kadaj is 15.

Chapter 2: I Fat 

The next day, Kadaj is cooking, Loz is watching an action movie, and Yazoo is dusting. Yazoo stepped in front of the huge, six foot T.V. screen and began dusting its frame.

"Yazoo! Move your fat hips out from in front of the T.V.! I'm tryin' to watch a movie, stupid!" Loz yelled. Yazoo threw down the duster and stomped off into the bedroom.

"Are you two fighting again?" Kadaj asked, walking into the living room with his apron on.

"Stupid was in front of my movie!" Loz said grumpily.

"Where is he?"

"In the bedroom, I think."

Kadaj knocked on the bedroom door. "Go 'way!" Yazoo yelled.

Kadaj opened the door and went in anyway. He saw that Yazoo was sitting on his bed crying. "Yazoo, what's wrong?"

Yazoo turned his face away and continued to bawl. "Just leave me alone, okay?"

Kadaj sat down on the bed with him like yesterday and put a hand on his shoulder. "Yazoo, tell me what's wrong."

"No! It's nothing!" Yazoo cried.

"It's nothing, yet you're wailing and bawling your eyes out?" Kadaj hugged him and laid his head on one of his shoulders. "What'd Loz do to you?"

"Nothing! Just leave me **_alone!_**" Yazoo screamed. He thrusted Kadaj off of him so that he lay on the bed and ran off to the bathroom upset.

A while later, Kadaj and Loz had eaten, but Yazoo stayed in bed, claiming to 'not be hungry'. Loz decided that he would go pay him a visit while Kadaj does the dishes. He just barged in, since the door does not lock and he is a rude person.

Yazoo was lying in his be on his stomach, covered up. "What!"

"I just thought you might be hungry," Loz said 'sweetly'. He could not help but smile about how his comment tore him up so bad. He sat on the bed with Yazoo, holding a saucer with celery in it. "This is good for weight loss. I thought you could lose some around your posterior region."

"I **_hate_** you!" Yazoo screamed, holding back tears. Loz was stunned. He had not expected anything like that to happen. "Stop calling me fat!" Yazoo continued.

Kadaj heard the yelling after a few minutes, so he dried his hands and hurried into the bedroom. As he opened the door, he saw that Loz had Yazoo bent over his knee, whipping him with his belt.

"Stop!" Kadaj ordered. Loz quit and freed Yazoo. Yazoo lay on his stomach in his bed and cried and screamed his eyes out form the pain.

"Kadaj, who do you think you are! I'm the oldest! That means I'm in charge, stupid! Quit telling me what to do!" Loz told him.

"Well, I may be the youngest here, but at least I'm mature enough to know what's important!" Kadaj argued. He walked into the living room and Loz followed angrily.

"That dumb stuff don't matter even if it was true! I'm the oldest, strongest, and most manly! I'm in charge of this house!" Loz informed. "Now polish my weapon, stupid!"

"No!" Kadaj disobeyed.

"I'm in charge! Do it or face the consequences!"

" . . . Whatever," Kadaj said while rolling his eyes.

Loz grabbed Kadaj roughly and slung him between his arm and his side and bent him over. Kadaj panically tried to wiggle free, but it was useless. Loz used his free arm to whip him with his belt until he was as hurt as Yazoo, and then let him go.

There is actually more to this chapter, so I'll post it as a separate one later since it is so long. So more on Yazoo's weight issues next chapter. Please read and review! I am also trying to make more AC stories, so any ideas or suggestions would be nice if possible!


	3. Yazoo's Diet

Hello, wonderful people of the world! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this story! Please read and review some more! This is what happens to Yazoo after he thinks he's fat. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Yazoo's Diet**

About an hour later, Kadaj and Yazoo were lying in their beds miserably. Then, Loz walked in and they tried not to make eye contact with him.

"Here. I'm sorry, Yazoo," Loz apologized, with **_real_** meaning! He gave Moogy back to Yazoo and crouched down beside of him, then gently stroked his hand down Yazoo's long, silky hair. "I'm really sorry. Can you **_ever_** forgive me?"

There was only silence. He crouched down by Kadaj to see if **_he_** would forgive him. "Kadaj, I'm sorry I treated you like that. You kept on trying to break me and Yazoo up, but I just pushed you right outta the way. You were right. You really **_do _**know what's important," he told him. He pushed Kadaj's banes out of his eyes and tucked them behind his ear, then stood up. "I don't know what's been up with me these past two days. I haven't really felt like myself. I'm sorry," He left the room.

"Kadaj, do you think he really meant it?" Yazoo asked, hugging Moogy tightly.

"Yeah, I think so," he answered.

Loz sat sadly in the kitchen in thought. Kadaj walked in and stood next to Loz.

"Loz, we forgive you," Kadaj said.

Loz just looked up at him. "You sure?"

Meanwhile, Yazoo was looking in a full body mirror on the bedroom wall. He was sliding his hands down the outline of his body, examining his figure. When he entered the waist area, it seemed to him that Loz's comments about his posterior region were right. He just stared into the mirror miserably at his 'awful' body.

That night, Yazoo was asleep and Kadaj and Loz were still up in the living room.

"Loz, did Yazoo eat anything? He hasn't eaten with **_us_** all day!" Kadaj pointed out.

"Well, he said he did," Loz answered.

"When? He hasn't been in the **_kitchen_** all day!"

Loz and Kadaj went into the kitchen and found no trace of Yazoo's food from all day.

"He went all day without eating? But why?" Kadaj wondered aloud.

"Oh, no," Loz said. Kadaj looked at him questioningly. "I bet it's my fault! I told him he had fat hips and . . . Then I tried to get him to eat celery!" 

"So he must not be eating to try to lose weight!" Kadaj realized. Then he looked at Loz angrily. "And that must **_also_** be why he was crying his eyes out this morning!"

"Hey! I already apologized!"

"Well, let's make **_sure_** he eats tomorrow!"

The next morning, Yazoo woke-up and saw that Kadaj and Loz were not in bed. After cleaning up in the bathroom, he went into the kitchen.

"Yazoo, breakfast is ready," Kadaj told him happily as he fixed his plate.

"I'm . . . not very hungry. I think I'll just—," Yazoo lied.

"Oh, no you don't!" Loz interrupted, putting his newspaper down on the table. He got up out of his seat and walked up to Yazoo. "We know you didn't eat yesterday!"

Yazoo did not say anything. Then, Kadaj handed him his plate, since he knew he could not sit down.

"I'm not—," Yazoo began.

"Eat!" Loz ordered.

Yazoo sat his plate on the table and walked out of the room. Loz followed him out. "Come here!" Loz yelled.

"I'm not hungry!" Yazoo told him.

Loz grabbed Yazoo from behind and threw him over his shoulder. "Put me down, Loz!" Yazoo kicked and screamed. Loz put him down in a corner of the kitchen and Kadaj handed Loz Yazoo's plate.

"Open your mouth . . ." Loz told him. Yazoo refused, so he shoved the spoon into his mouth anyway. "Swallow it . . ." Yazoo did, and then turned away from Loz. "Kadaj, come help!"

Kadaj walked over there and took the plate form Loz. Loz held Yazoo still so that he could not resist except by moving his head. Kadaj fed Yazoo with a spoon until all the food in the plate had been eaten. Yazoo, having been almost in tears the whole time, ran to the bathroom.

Later that day, Loz and Kadaj are concerned that Yazoo had been in bed all day.

"Yazoo has been in bed all day!" Kadaj commented.

"Did I whip 'im that hard?" Loz asked.

"Maybe he just needs to eat some more."

Loz and Kadaj forced Yazoo to eat some lunch, and then Yazoo ran to the bathroom again. Kadaj, suspecting something, listened through the bathroom door.

"Loz! It's Yazoo!" Kadaj yelled to Loz afterward.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"Yazoo has been purposely gagging himself and throwing up his food! I heard him!"

Loz looked up at him in surprise from his living room chair, then got up and followed him into the bedroom. They crouched down beside of Yazoo's bed in the middle to talk to him.

"Huh?" Yazoo asked.

"Yazoo, you're not fat. I just got angry at you because you were standing in front of the T.V. while I was watching my show. I'm sorry," Loz apologized again.

Yazoo got up out of the bed and got in front of the mirror. "**_This_** isn't fat?" Yazoo asked angrily and unbelieving, showing his brothers his posterior outline in the mirror.

"Yazoo, it's not **_that_** big . . ." Kadaj said.

"**_That_** big? Oh, so it **_is big!_**" Yazoo yelled, trying not to cry from being so upset.

"Yazoo . . . that's a good thing!"

" . . . It is?" Loz asked in a stupid voice.

"Duh! That's how you get the chicks!" Kadaj informed.

" . . . Everybody knows that, stupid!"

"Then why was Loz making fun of me for it!" Yazoo argued.

"He was jealous!" Kadaj answered quickly.

"I **_was?_**" Loz asked dumbly.

Yazoo started crying again and covered his face in shame.

"Don't cry, Yazoo. Not all of us can be as lucky to have perfect looks like me," Loz 'comforted'.

"Yazoo, just promise me you **_will_** eat and **_not_** throw it up," Kadaj told him.

"Okay," Yazoo agreed. Yazoo hugged Kadaj and Loz looked at his hair in the mirror.

So, is it good? Yazoo is so cool! He's my little Snugglebunny! I noticed that he has a cute little fat roll around his neck and he has big hips for a guy, plus he looks like someone who would care about their figure, so I decided to put it in my story. Next chapter: they get a nanny to take care of them!


	4. The Nanny

Hiya! Well, here is ch.4. Hope you like it! If you love Yazoo like I do, then you'll want to hurt everyone **_but_** Yazoo and Loz this time! Please Read and Review!

**Chapter 4: The Nanny**

"Kadaj, are you alright?" Yazoo asked his younger brother, who was lying on the couch. After helping Yazoo get through his 'figure problem' last week and Loz's 'sock phobia' yesterday, Kadaj was run-down and weak.

"I don't feel very good," he replied weakly. His face was pale and his eyes looked glassy.

"You sick, Kadaj?" Loz asked, walking into the living room wit a cup of coffee. Yazoo felt of his head and it felt hot.

"I think he's runnin' a fever," Yazoo informed.

"Well, I guess we'll be takin' care of you until you're better, Kadaj," Loz assured him.

"But . . . who's going to cook, wash the dishes, clean the house, do the laundry, and keep us all from killing each other?" Yazoo asked.

"Well, thanks for volunteering, Yazoo. I'll be in this chair all day, so we can chat when you're done," Loz told him lazily.

"But . . . I can't do all that by myself **_and_** make sure I look my best!" Yazoo whined.

"I never get any help," Kadaj reminded.

Yazoo stomped off into the kitchen and started washing the dishes. A few minutes later, Loz walked into the room and saw Yazoo collapsed on the floor.

When Yazoo woke up, he was lying in his bed alone with Moogy. H hugged Moogy tightly and glanced around the room dizzily. He stood up on the floor, but his legs gave out and he fell to the floor.

Loz came into the room carrying Kadaj in his arms and put him in his bed. "You okay, Yazoo?"

Yazoo stood up again, but his legs trembled and he fell on his rump onto the carpeted floor. Loz picked him up and put him back into his bed with Moogy. "Take it easy, Yazoo. You had just been unconscious for three and a half hours, you know," he told him while covering him up. Then he felt of his head and it felt hot like Kadaj's.

"I don't feel very good," Yazoo told Loz.

"Well, I have a surprise for you two!" Then, a woman in her forties entered the room in a uniform. "This is our new nanny! She'll be like a mother to us!"

"Hiya kids! Now don't you worry about a thing! I'll take care of you all **_and_** your house!" the woman said. "Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Olivia!"

"That one right there is Yazoo and the other one is Kadaj," Loz told her.

"Aw! Kadaj! What a **_cute_** name! Is that Polish?" Olivia cheered.

"Um, I don't know," Kadaj replied.

"Oh, this is a **_disaster!_** It simply will not do!" Olivia snarled in disgust.

"What?" Loz inquired.

Olivia used some magic powers to put a curtain between the three beds like separate rooms.

"Hey!" Yazoo yelled, and then realized that he was all better. Kadaj was, too! Yazoo jumped out of bed, but Kadaj stayed and just sat up and smiled. "Put it back the way it was!" Yazoo ordered.

"No!" Loz disagreed.

"No. I think it's better this way," Olivia said.

"Kadaj, come help me!" Yazoo instructed.

"Well, actually . . . I kind of like it . . . " Kadaj disagreed as well.

"Get out of the bed, stupid!" Loz yelled. Kadaj stumbled out of the bed and stood by angry Yazoo, who was holding Moogy.

"Aren't you a little old for dolls?" Olivia said hatefully. Yazoo squeezed Moogy tightly and turned away from the grouchy black-haired, brown-eyed woman. "Now give it here and act like a big boy."

"Hey! You can't treat my little brother like that!" Loz told her.

"Hey, Shinra Inc. sent me here to be your parent, since you didn't have one! I'm in charge!" Olivia explained.

Yazoo hid behind Loz while trying to protect Moogy. Kadaj stood with his hands on his hips in happiness about the beds and Loz burped.

"Fine! Be a baby!" Olivia gave in. "Kadaj, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" She and Kadaj left the room.

"Why couldn't **_we_** think of curtains!" Loz wondered aloud.

"Loz, I don't like it," Yazoo told him. Then he followed Loz into the living room.

Olivia and Kadaj were sitting on the couch laughing stupidly. Then Olivia looked at Yazoo strangely. "Hey, you know, boys shouldn't wear dresses," she commented to him. She and Kadaj laughed while Yazoo's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Take it off, stupid!" Loz told him. Yazoo stomped off into the kitchen.

"Your brother is so girly!" Olivia said.

"Yeah!" Kadaj giggled. Loz laughed like a horse.

When Lox entered the kitchen, Yazoo was sitting in one chair and Moogy in another at the table. They were drinking tea and eating pink sugar cookies.

"What are you doing?" Loz asked. Then Kadaj entered the room behind him.

"Having a tea party," Yazoo answered, still angry.

"Oh, can I join?" Kadaj asked. "Please?"

"Nope. You were mean to me," Yazoo refused.

"I was only joking, Yazoo! I'm sorry."

"Well, okay," Yazoo gave in. Kadaj cheered and sat down beside of his older brother.

Olivia entered the room and saw Kadaj and Yazoo giggling at the tea party. Loz was just standing next to the sink, boredly watching. Yazoo poured all of the cookies from the chocobo cookie jar into the unicorn plate in the center, and then smiled excitedly.

"That is quite enough!" Olivia yelled. She grabbed the plate full of pink sugar cookies, which were shaped like cactuars and tonberrys, and put then on the counter.

"Hey! Give them back!" Yazoo ordered. He got up out of his seat and walked up to her.

"If you eat all of those . . .it's unhealthy!" Olivia refused.

Yazoo reached for them anyway, but she slapped his hand down and hurt Yazoo's poor little hand. Olivia walked over to Kadaj and handed him the plate of cookies.

"That isn't fair!" Yazoo cried.

"I thought you were on a diet," Olivia told him.

"Who told you that!"

"Your brothers."

Yazoo stomped off upset while Kadaj stuffed his face with cookies.

A little while later, Loz and Kadaj entered the kitchen and stopped in shock. Yazoo was sitting at the table with empty cake boxes, a melting bucket of half-empty ice cream, and candy bar wrappers surrounding him. He had his head laid on the table and moaned from eating too much junk food.

"Yazoo! What'd you do!" Kadaj yelled.

"Yeah, stupid!" Loz added. Yazoo just moaned, then Olivia came in.

"Yazoo! You should be **_ashamed_** of yourself!" Olivia screamed. "You're old enough to know better! Go to your room!"

Yazoo stumbled out of his chair with Moogy and headed into the bedroom.

After a while, Yazoo was feeling better, so he brushed his hair, and then went into the living room. Olivia was sitting on the couch with Kadaj again and Loz was in the chair.

"Have a seat, Yazoo," Kadaj welcomed, scooting over to the left side of the couch. He and Olivia left him some room in between them, so he sat down.

"It's a bit crowded," Olivia commented, sitting uncomfortably against the couch arm. Yazoo looked down sadly, afraid he had gained weight instead of loosing.

"Yazoo, come on. I want to talk to you," Kadaj said, leading Yazoo to a corner in the room. "Yazoo, don't take this the wrong way, but . . . you ate too much earlier and now..." Kadaj whispered

"I have a fatter butt now, don't I?" Yazoo choked out quietly, trying to hold back tears. He held Moogy tightly against his chest.

"Yazoo, you're gonna have to cut down on your sweets! We are starting to notice! All the fat is going to your . . . posterior region! Your suit is so tight around your bottom it's about to bust!" Kadaj whispered informatively.

Yazoo bit his bottom lip as it began to tremble, and then swiftly slapped Kadaj across the face, leaving a huge red mark. Kadaj looked at Yazoo stunned. He before had never slapped him. He put his hand on his sore cheek and glared at him. Yazoo slapped him on the other cheek, and then Olivia stomped over there.

"That's enough!" she yelled. She pushed Yazoo against the wall while Kadaj walked over to Loz, who was now standing too. "Now you listen here--,"

"No! You're **_not_** my mom!" he interrupted, and then slapped her across the face. She slapped him back.

"That is **_it!_**" she screamed.

"Get outta my life!" Yazoo cried. She bent him over and repeatedly kicked him in the rump with the pointed toe of her high-heeled shoe. After about 27 kicks, she quit and Yazoo fell to his knees with Moogy, crying and screaming his little eyes out.

"And give me that **_stupid_** doll!" she hatefully snatched Moogy from Yazoo's slender hands, so Yazoo screamed, "Hey! That's mine! Give her back!"

"No, you little baby! It's time for you to grow-up and stop being a little baby brat!" she stomped off with Moogy and Loz and Kadaj stared in shock at what was happening.

Loz walked over to Yazoo and crouched down beside of him, then put an arm around him for comfort.

"Don't comfort that stupid brat! He ruined my perfect face!" Kadaj yelled to Loz.

"Shut-up, stupid!" Loz called to him, hugging Yazoo now. "Don't worry. I'll get Moogy back for you somehow."

"Traitor!" Kadaj yelled to Loz. Loz stood up and glared at Kadaj. "Did you not see what he did to me!"

"Yeah, but you've obviously hurt him somehow!"

"By telling him the truth! He does have a big butt! You can see it wiggle a kilometer away!"

"Don't talk about Yazoo like that!" Loz threatened, and then pushed Kadaj's small body onto the floor. Yazoo just continued to wail on his knees.

Kadaj jumped up and yelled, "Don't push me down as if I were baby butt over there! I'm Kadaj!"

"Stop it!" Olivia yelled, entering the room again. She pushed Kadaj and Loz away from each other and scowled.

" . . . I'll carry Yazoo to his bed," Loz told her, then did so.

So, is it good or just plain stupid? Do you like Olivia and wish she were **_your_** nanny? What is going to happen next chapter, you ask? Yazoo and Kadaj make up and Olivia reveals her intentions and who she really is! Stay tuned! It will probably start being posted later than it should be for personal privacy typing reasons, but I'll do my best. It's hard being a few days away from Summer Vacation. I'll be a sophomore in High School next year! Please read and review!


	5. Deceivance!

Hiya! I'll reply to your reviews ASAP! I can't check my e-mail at school, so I will try to this weekend! Please read and review! I love the support and thank you dearly for it!

**Chapter 5: Deceivance!**

The next morning, Kadaj woke up and looked for Yazoo on the other side of the curtain, but he was not there. He saw that the bathroom door was barely cracked, so he went inside.

Yazoo was standing, having a hard time brushing his hair, since it was so long. He averted his eyes and ignored Kadaj's entrance.

"Good morning," Kadaj said to him, but he did not even react at all to it. He just continued to struggle with his massive hair.

"Here, let me help you," Kadaj volunteered. He took the pink, glittery brush from Yazoo's hand and began brushing the back of his brother's hair with it. "I'm sorry, Yazoo." Yazoo squinted his eyes, bit his lower lip, and clenched his fists as Kadaj brushed through a knot, accelerating the brush afterward so that it slightly bumped Yazoo's bottom, since it was directly below his long, silver hair.

"I hope that was an accident," Yazoo said.

"It was. That was a bad knot," Kadaj assured, and then continued brushing.

There was a long silence until Yazoo finally said, "I'm sorry I slapped you."

Kadaj paused, and then looked over Yazoo's shoulder and into his mirror image. Yazoo looked sad.

"No. I'm sorry I talked to you like that. It . . . wasn't my place," Kadaj admitted, and then started brushing again. There was another long pause until Kadaj asked, "Where's Olivia?"

"In the Underworld, I hope!" Yazoo sighed.

"You really hate her, don't you?"

"Kind of hard not to." There was a little pause, and then Yazoo asked sadly, "Kadaj?"

"Yeah?"

" . . . Do you really think I'm a stupid brat?"

"Of coarse not, Yazoo! That's silly." He stopped brushing and put the brush on the sink, and then Yazoo turned toward him. They hugged each other tightly. "That's silly."

"Well, how sweet!" Loz commented while smiling as he barged in and saw them hugging.

"Loz! Can't you see this room is being occupied!" Kadaj asked, letting go of Yazoo.

"Well, Olivia went out to the store and left me in charge until she gets back," Loz explained, and then left the bathroom.

Yazoo started heading out until Kadaj grabbed his arm. "Hey, you have to brush my hair now!"

After they had cleaned up, Kadaj and Yazoo giggled together happily as they danced into the kitchen with Loz, who was sitting at the table with a newspaper.

"You go sit down. I'll get us all some donuts and pop tarts!" Kadaj cheered. He and Yazoo were very hyper and cheerful like two little girls who just got new pink dresses.

As Yazoo sat down beside of Loz, he squealed and jumped back up instantly in pain.

"What's wrong?" Loz questioned.

"Are you okay?" Kadaj added.

Yazoo made a little pouty face and answered, "I can't sit down!"

"Not this again!" Loz sighed, turning the page of his newspaper.

"I have an idea!" Kadaj told them. He set a large square board onto a small stepladder and sat some flower-shaped pillows around it. "Now you can sit on your knees and eat with us!"

"No way! I'm not gonna sit on the floor on some sissy-lookin' pillows!" Loz refused.

"You don't know what you're missing!" Yazoo told him, sitting on his knees at the new table.

After breakfast, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz were sitting at the new table playing Trouble.

"I'm back!" Olivia announced, coming in the door with her hands full of bags. Yazoo looked the other direction. "I got some clothes at the store **_and_** got some food!" She laid the bags on the real table and dug a light pink dress with white hearts on it out of one and held it up.

"Is that yours?" Kadaj asked her.

"No, it's Yazoo's!" she answered.

"W-what!" Yazoo panicked, standing up.

"I also bought this matching pink ribbon, these white dress shoes, and… since you're a baby and in pain . . . an adult sized diaper!"

Yazoo hid behind Kadaj while Loz laughed. "Kadaj, help me," he begged quietly. "Please?"

"Olivia, stop!" Kadaj confronted her. "That's enough! Leave Yazoo alone!"

"Oh, Kadaj! Don't be so jealous! I bought you a light purple dress with matching accessories, too!" Olivia told him. Loz laughed harder.

A few minutes later, Yazoo and Kadaj were 'dressed' up and were standing humiliated in the living room. Loz was laughing so hard he was crying. Kadaj and Yazoo exchanged glances as Olivia admired them.

"Time for a nutritious snack, Kada and Yazzy!" Olivia said. She gave Kadaj some chocolate bars, Loz a burrito, and Yazoo some carrot sticks.

"Not this again!" Yazoo cried.

"Sorry, Yazzy, 'but' you need to have a nice slim figure like Kada!" Then Olivia glanced at the calendar on the wall. "Oh! I need to go pay the bills! I'll be back soon!"

After she left, Yazoo and Kadaj changed back into their normal outfits.

"Yazoo, that suit is awfully tight on you. Why don't we go to the store?" Loz suggested.

At the store, Kadaj was amazed at how much produce there was on the shelves.

"Does that say 'Kadaj'?" Yazoo inquired, looking at some Cabbage.

"No, stupid! But it does kind of look like him . . ." Loz teased. "Mother must have named you after it, Kadaj!"

"Ha ha. Very funny," Kadaj said, upset. Next, the three ventured over to the sporting goods.

"Why are we **_here_**? I need some clothes!" Yazoo complained, hands on his hips.

"I need some more punching bags. I beat them so hard they ripped open. And I need some weights because mine are too light now, stupid!" Loz told him.

"Come on, Yazoo. We'll go find you some clothes while Loz looks here," Kadaj instructed.

"May I help you?" a man asked working in the men's clothing as they approached.

Meanwhile, Loz had brought a bunch of weights and a punching bag from off of the shelves and put them in a cart, and then drove it into the men's department.

"Any luck?" Loz asked his brothers. Kadaj was stretching a measuring tape around Yazoo and writing down the inches.

"When we're done taking his measurements, we have to give them to a worker and they'll find something for him," Kadaj explained.

"Oh, well I'm gonna go buy some groceries and stuff. Good luck," Loz said, and then walked off with the cart.

"Okay, let's go give the measurements to that guy," Kadaj told Yazoo, rolling up the measuring tape. Yazoo followed him over to the counter. Kadaj handed the list of measurements to the man.

"Okay, Sirs, you size is over there," he pointed over to the left.

Kadaj and Yazoo went to the rack and looked through it. "Here's the suit you need," Kadaj grabbed it off the rack. It was identical to the one Yazoo was wearing.

"Oh, I like this shirt!" Yazoo pointed out. He showed Kadaj a pink shirt with unicorns and rainbows on it.

"Is that men's or girl's?" Kadaj asked.

A while later, Kadaj and Yazoo joined Loz, who was picking out some soup. "Oh, you're done?" Loz asked, looking up from a soup label.

"Yeah, and we found some clothes for all of us. Let's go, if you're done memorizing ingredients!" Kadaj answered. Yazoo stood beside of him quietly.

As they walked into their house door, Kadaj tripped over some wooden boards laid just inside the doorway. "Ouch!" he cried as he landed on his face. Yazoo stepped over him and helped him up. "Why are these boards here!"

Loz stepped over the boards and pushed his younger brothers down as he walked through. As he walked onto the hardwood floor of the living room, the floor opened up and he screamed as he fell through it.

"Loz!" Yazoo called, sitting on his knees as he peered down in the dark hole. "Kadaj, what's going on?"

"How should I know!" Kadaj yelled grouchily. Yazoo stood up and just looked at his younger brother, waiting for a suggestion. "Let's go see if we can find something to help him in the bathroom. You go first, since you're older!"

Kadaj followed Yazoo through the short hall and into the bathroom. As they entered, some toilet paper flew around Yazoo and tied him up. He lost his balance and fell over onto the floor. Before Kadaj could untie him, some wallpaper tearings took a deep breath and blew Kadaj into he living room wall. He looked up from where he was sitting on the hardwood floor and saw Olivia.

"... Olivia … Help . . . us, please," Kadaj said weakly, since the blow had knocked the breath out of him.

"Sorry, little Kadaj. You're cute and all but . . ." she began, and then transformed into a floor mat. "You must die!" She made a Tonberry's chef knife appear in her hand. Kadaj ducked his head, with his arms covering it, and squinted his eyes shut in fear. He heard glass break and did not get stabbed, so he slowly opened his eyes and lowered his arms. Sephiroth had saved him.

Good, bad, ugly? Are you happy or sad that Olivia was a floor mat and was defeated by Seph? Please review! It makes my day, really guys. It motivates me and makes me feel better. Next chapter: Moogy is back and someone gets married! You'll never guess who gets married to whom! Go on, try to guess!


	6. Memories

Hello! Well, here is that next chapter you all demanded! Hope you like it! Please read and review!

**Chapter 6: Memories**

"S-Sephiroth!" Kadaj exclaimed, rising to his feet. Sephiroth smiled at him, then leaped away over a nearby rainbow of cranberry sauce.

The next morning, Kadaj woke up alone in the bedroom. As he approached the bathroom, he heard Yazoo and Loz through the cracked door, so he intruded.

"Oh, Kadaj, you're up," Loz pointed out. Kadaj was shocked. Loz was in a nice tuxedo and was actually primping in the mirror.

"What's going on?" Kadaj asked.

Yazoo stood behind Loz with his arms crossed while bitting his lower lip. He looked pretty upset-- sad.

"Well, the birds are buzzing and the bees are chirping, Kadaj. I'm getting married," Loz answered, straightening his bow tie.

Yazoo made an even sadder face.

"M-married? To who?" Kadaj questioned in shock.

"Elena. She's a Turk."

"Oh, Loz, I'm so happy for you! Aren't you, Yazoo?" Kadaj cheered, hugging Loz. "Now she can live here with us and --"

"No," Loz said. Kadaj let go of him and stepped back. "I'm movin' out, stupid."

"Wha-but . . . we're brothers! We need someone to be in charge here and lead us to find Mother!"

"Yazoo's in charge now. I'm leaving right now in a minute for the chapel."

"But . . this is all so sudden . . .," Kadaj added.

"I've already decided. You can't stop me, Kadaj. I love her."

"More than us? We're your little brothers! We're a team!" Kadaj nagged on. "Help me, Yazoo!" Yazoo was so torn and upset that he stormed out of the bathroom.

"Kadaj, if you love me, you won't try to stop me!" Loz told him angrily, then left Kadaj speechless.

After Loz had left for the chapel, Kadaj and Yazoo stayed home, not wanting to watch the painful moment. They sat on the couch together sadly.

"Yazoo, what're we gonna do?" Kadaj said, holding back tears.

"I don't know! I don't wanna be in charge!" Yazoo said in the same condition.

"**_We need Loz!_**" they cried at the same time. They hugged tightly on the couch and let their painful tears spill freely.

At dinner time, Yazoo went through the living room and tripped over one of Loz's weights. Kadaj walked over and helped him up.

"He didn't take his things ...," Kadaj said.

"He told me before you woke up that he'd come get his stuff tomorrow," Yazoo informed him.

They tried to pick the weights up and move them, but they were so heavy they couldn't budge them.

"Geeze! How strong **_is_** he!" Yazoo exclaimed, straining as hard as he could, trying again to lift them. He was red in the face from straining, even though they had not left the floor even the tiniest bit. They decided to roll them into the corner instead.

Ding! "Oh, dinner's ready!" Kadaj announced. He raced into the kitchen, turned the stove off, put his oven mitts on, then took the food out of it.

"Oh, Kadaj! It smells **_heavenly!_**" Yazoo sighed dreamily. He was too upset to eat earlier, so he was extra hungry.

Kadaj made their plates and sat them on the table by their seats, since Yazoo has finally regained the ability to sit, as long as he sits on a cushion, which he did.

"The food is great tonight, Kadaj. Like always, of coarse," Yazoo complimented, slurping a very cheesy spaghetti noodle into

his mouth.

"Well, thank you, Yazoo," Kadaj said happily.

"What do you think, Moogy?" Yazoo asked the moogle doll sitting at the right end of the table. (Loz found her clogging up the toilet, so he washed her and gave her back to Yazoo)

"...," Moogy replied.

"She likes it, too," Yazoo translated. "How about you, Loz--" Just as the words came out, Yazoo burst into tears.

Kadaj left his seat and stood behind Yazoo, who was sitting directly in front of him. He patted him on the back and said, "It's okay, Yazoo. Don't cry."

"But, it's just not the same without him!" he sniffed and cried, his face hidden in his arms on the table.

"I know, but ... we can find Mother without him. Besides, I'm sure he's happy."

"But what about **_our_** feelings! Remember all those good times we used to have?"

"Yeah. Like when we were little?" Kadaj asked.

"Yeah," Yazoo answered a bit more calmly and with his head up.

"I remember that whenever I was ever sad or lonely, Loz would set me in his lap and comfort me," Kadaj said sadly in remembrance.

"Yeah, and the time I scrapped my knee bad, he was the one who doctored it," Yazoo said.

"And when we used to bathe together before I was able to on my own. It was nice, the three of us being brothers," Kadaj added.

"And that time when that bully was calling me 'girly' and 'sissy', Loz beat him up for me."

"And ... remember that fistfight we had?" Kadaj inquired.

". . . Fistfight?"

"Yeah, the one by ChocoBilly's Chocobo Farm?"

"Fistfight? Pu-lease, Kadaj! You were beaten before we even got started!"

"What? That's not how**_ I_** remember it!" Kadaj commented. "I beat you so bad you cried your eyes out and Loz had to carry you

home like an infant!"

"Liar!"

"Well, let's just ask Loz when he comes over to get his stuff tomorrow!"

"Fine!"

That night, Kadaj and Yazoo pushed all three beds together to make one huge one. Kadaj slept on his side on the right and Yazoo on his in the middle.

"Scoot over, Yazoo! Sleep on Loz's side!" Kadaj grumble grouchily.

"No. I don't wanna," Yazoo mumbled back. "Moogy is sleeping there."

"Well, move that stupid doll! I can't stand you laying so close to me!"

All night, Yazoo clung to Kadaj anyway. The next morning, Kadaj was on edge with him. He pushed sleeping Yazoo off of him roughly and got out of bed.

"Get up, Sleeping Beauty!" Kadaj yelled to him.

Yazoo yawned, stretched, and sat up in bed. "Yeah, I guess I **_am _**a 'Sleeping Beauty', huh?"

"Hurry up!"

"What's wrong, Kadaj?" he asked, getting out of the bed.

"**_You_**, that's what!"

"**_Me_**?"

"Yes! You laid on top of me **_all_** night! I pushed you over a **_billion_** times, but you would just roll **_right _**back!"

"But, Kadaj! Without Loz, I feel . . . unsafe, insecure, and well . . . "

"Well, forget about your girly, babyish feeling and grow up and become a man!" Kadaj screamed to him.

Yazoo stared into his eyes in shock and hurt. He had never been talked to like that before. It really hurt. "You can't talk to me like that! Besides, I didn't lay **_that_** close!"

"You don't think you did, but those fat hips of your take up a lot of room! And what you call your buttocks and thighs are what makes me think of bad holiday Jell-O!"

Yazoo slapped Kadaj so hard across the face he nearly fell. "How **_dare _**you talk to me like that again! I **_hate_** you! I hope you **_die!_**"

Kadaj slapped him back, so Yazoo slapped him. Kadaj pushed him down onto the bed and stared evilly into his eyes. Yazoo reached up and grabbed Kadaj by the cheeks and stretched them, so Kadaj did the same to him. Then Yazoo pulled his hair and Kadaj mimicked.

"Owww!" Yazoo whined, letting go of Kadaj.

Kadaj let him up off of the bed, then asked, "You give up?"

"Never!" Yazoo pushed Kadaj into the wall.

"You fight like a frightened little girl!" Kadaj teased. "You'll have to fight better than that to beat me, sugar!"

Yazoo punched Kadaj in the stomach, so he sank to the floor gasping.

"So, you are gonna let Sugar beat you?"

Kadaj got up furiously and hit Yazoo so that he spun around backwards. Then Kadaj started kicking him as hard as he could in the butt. "I suggest you put your dress and diaper back on, Yazzy!" As he continually kicked him, he thought up another nasty comment. "Maybe that diaper will keep your butt from wiggling so much when I kick it!"

"Stop it! Stop looking at it, sicko! And stop kicking it! It hurts!" Yazoo screamed as tears poured down his face.

"Not until it's hurt so bad you have to go to the hospital!" Kadaj laughed evilly, beginning to go crazy.

"Help! Somebody!" Yazoo screamed in agony, not able to escape from Kadaj's frenzy.

"Yazoo!" Loz yelled in alarm as he slung the bedroom door open. He pushed Kadaj down onto the floor harshly and put Yazoo gently in bed. He grabbed Moogy and continued to bawl.

Loz grabbed Kadaj by the arm, slung him up onto his feet, and dragged him out of the room.

After Yazoo's crying calmed down so that he was no longer screaming, Loz sat down on the bed with him. "Yazoo, what happened?"

Yazoo told him the whole story. Loz hugged him, and then left the room.

"Kadaj! Come here!" Loz yelled in the living room. Kadaj walked over to him angrily. "You should be ashamed of yourself! I leave you two alone for 24 hours and **_this_** happens!"

"Well, **_he_** needs to grow up and take his diaper off!" Kadaj replied with a serious attitude problem while crossing his arms.

"No, **_you_** do! I left Yazoo in charge and you can't grow up enough to accept it! The Planet doesn't just revolve around you and

your **_immature_** and **_girly_** mood swings!" Loz informed furiously. Kadaj grit his teeth while he listened. "Yazoo's a **_lot_** more mature and respectful than you are!"

"I'm not listening to this!" Kadaj growled, walking away. Loz grabbed him by the arm and put him in a corner of the room.

"Listen to me, Kadaj! I am **_disgusted_** with you! You treat Yazoo like dirt! Well, I'm not gonna have it! You thought **_I _**treated

Yazoo cruely when I mentioned his figure and whipped him with my belt! Look at what you've done these past few days! You are **_constantly_** making fun of his figure, you humiliate him, and you beat him in a fight!"

"Well, hey! I can't help it if I beat him in fights! I' m just tougher than him!" Kadaj told him, one hand on his hip and his other motioning with his head, like a rebellious teenage girl.

"Hey, drop the attitude with me! You're not some teenage girl and I'm not your strict father!"

Kadaj slapped him across the face. "Stop insulting me!"

Loz punched him in the shoulder, but controlled it so that it was more like a warning than a punishment. "You **_are _**stronger than Yazoo, but you have **_no_** right to talk to him the way you do! It's not your place to do it – it's mine if anyone's – and I'm too mature to do something like that anyway! Did you forget you're the youngest here! You have **_no_** right to lecture us or talk to us like that! Do you understand!"

". . . Yes," Kadaj choked out.

"How could you say things like that to him! Have you been staring at his butt or something!" Loz asked.

"No! It's kinda hard to miss!" Kadaj blushed.

"Well, you should consider other people's feelings,**_ shorty!_**" Loz insulted. Kadaj looked at him with watery eyes. "Now **_I'll_** get to watch **_your_** butt wiggle as I beat it harder than you beat Yazoo's!"

"N-no! I get the message! I'm an immature bratty baby that has a girly attitude problem, okay? I admit it!" Kadaj cried, the water in his eyes spilling down his face. He was cornered, so he slid down, crawled between Loz's legs, and ran for it.

"Come back here, Kadaj!" Loz yelled to him, chasing after him. Kadaj tripped and fell, so Loz grabbed him and leaned him over the couch arm so he would get a good, easy target.

"No! Please don't!" Kadaj screamed in horror.

Loz kicked him once, then said, "Geeze, Kadaj! What've you been eatin'? Your butt's almost as big as Yazoo's!"

Kadaj moaned, then Loz continued to kick him. Afterwards, Loz laid him on the couch. "Wahaaaa! Mother, help me! It hurts! Make it stooop!" he screamed and cried like Yazoo had.

Good? Please send reviews! Do you think Kadaj got what he deserved? Will the brothers' relationships change now that Loz is moving out and his little brothers hate each other, or will they overlook this and love each other again? Next chapter holds the answer!


	7. Brotherly Love

Okay, sorry for the wait, but here is the next chapter of "O, Brothers", which will be 12 chapters long unless something happens or something. Please Read, Enjoy, and Review! There is no Yaoi in this chapter, just sibling love! Normal family love, no homosexuality!

**Chapter 7: Brotherly Love**

The next morning, the beds were pushed apart and Kadaj and Yazoo were in theirs. Loz was sitting on his, cheering them up.

"You know, this kind of reminds me of that fist fight by ChocoBilly's Chocobo Farm," Loz said, out of the blue.

"Oh, Loz? Would you please tell us about it?" Kadaj asked him, smiling.

". . . You don't remember?"

"No. Would you please tell us what happened?"

". . . Sure! You two were fighting over who was going to ride the chocobo first. Kadaj got mad and pushed Yazoo down, so Yazoo pushed him and walked away. Then, Kadaj was so mad he ran and knocked Yazoo over onto the ground and wouldn't let him up. He just got on top of him and pulled his hair. Yazoo finally kicked him off of him and rolled over onto his back, but Kadaj got back on top of him. He stretched Yazoo's cheeks while Yazoo pulled his hair with one hand and stretched his cheek with the other. I was really enjoying it," Loz explained. "Kadaj got up and asked 'You give up?' and Yazoo cried 'No!', so Yazoo got up and Kadaj punched him in the face. The force of the impact sent Yazoo spinning the other way, so Kadaj pushed him down on his stomach and kicked him in the butt until he cried and gave up. Then I declared Kadaj the winner and carried Yazoo home, so neither of you got to ride the chocobo."

"I always knew that was your weak spot," Kadaj told Yazoo, who was upset by the truth. "Cheer up, Yazoo."

"Yeah, so you got beat-up by your younger brother in every fight you had with him. No big deal," Loz added.

"No big deal! You're gonna go live with your wife and leave me here and expect me to be okay with being afraid of my younger brother!" Yazoo yelled,thenhe shut up, realizing he had just told them his secret. He hugged Moogy and sank under his covers in embarassment.

"What?" Kadaj asked in shock. He got out of his bed and stood next to Yazoo. "Yazoo, don't be afraid of me."

"But, I have been ever since that fight by ChocoBilly's Chocobo Farm . . . you and Loz are so strong. And I'm . .. not. Why? How can I help find Mother as a weakling?" Yazoo admitted sadly.

"Yazoo, we **_need _**you. Without you, there would only be two brothers fighting for Mother," Loz told him. Yazoo emerged from the covers and Loz held his right hand.

"Besides, physical strenghth isn't everything," Kadaj assured him, holding his left hand. "Yazoo don't fear me, feel safe by me. I don't wanna hit you, but you misbehave sometimes. I want to protect you, not hurt you."

"Yeah, same here," Loz added.

Yazoo smiled u pat both of his brothers. "Thanks. That really means a lot to me," Yazoo said, looking up back and forth between brothers." I love you two. I couldn't ask for better siblings."

"Aww, Yazoo, you're sweet!" Kadaj told him, leaning over hugging him. "I love you, too."

"So do I," Loz added, hugging him also. "We're always there for each other, no matter what." He let go adn stood up straight. "I' m sorry if I ever hurt you two."

"Me too," Kadaj said.

"Same here," Yazoo joined in. "Of coarse, I'm still in pain . . . "

"Me too . . .but I don't think anything can help us," Kadaj siad, standing up straight.

"Kadaj . . . how can you stand to . . . stand?" Yazoo asked him, hardly even able to leave the bed painlessly.

"Are you hurt that bad, Yazoo?" Loz asked, concerned.

"Well, you see . . . we're both hurt in our weak spots, but . . . " Kadaj began explaining, but was not sure how to finish without hurting his brother's feelings.

"Yeah, and, you know, Kadaj is . . . " Loz tried to help.

"Well, what is it?" Yazoo asked, becoming impatient.

"Oh! the cookies! I bet they're done!" Kadaj exclaimed, getting off the subject.

"Cookies! Yay!" Yazoo cheered. Kadaj ran out of the bed room. "Cookies? Wait. . . Kadaj has been in bed the whole time!"

"I baked them. Kadaj is helping me," Loz explained. "We planned this last night."

Later that day, Loz was outside training, so Yazoo got off of the couch and entered the bed room. Inside, Kadja was reading "Wakka's Taters" ( an FFX fanfic of mine on this site) on his bed.

"Oh, hey, Yazoo," Kadaj greeted, closing the book. "Do you need something? The cookies are in the cookie jar."

"Oh, no, I was just bored and though I'd come, ya know, talk to you," Yazoo told him.

"Oh, okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was just thinking about what you and Loz said to me earlier," Yazoo sat on Kadaj's bed with him. "We used to get along so well . . . so, let's do it again."

"Um, okay . . . " Kadaj said, not really knowing how to reply.

"We should do something fun together soon. Maybe . . . after my birthday next month."

"Like what?"

"Well, a picnic . . . or a movie . . . or something. It's usually warm after my birthday," Yazoo answered, scooting closer to Kadaj.

". . . It has been a long time since we did anything like that, but . . ." Kadaj replied, unsure about the idea.

"Oh, come on, Kadaj! I'm sure Loz'll want to, too! Come on! It'll be fun!" Yazoo assured him, his arms around Kadaj now.

"Well . . . okay . . ." Kadaj agreed, feeling rather uncomfortable with Yazoo hanging on him.

"Oh, thank you, Kadaj! You're such a good leader **_and_** a little brother! I love you!" Yazoo squeezed him, pressed his cheek against his, then kissed it. "I'm gonna go tell Loz the good news!" Yazoo skipped out fo the room.

Kadaj was in shock. He had not been kissed since he was about isx. He was not sure if being kissed by his older brother was good or bad.

"Oh, Yazoo! What brings you out here?" Loz asked Yazoo as he stepped out on the back porch.

Yazoo sat down o nthe porch swing with him on a cushion and smiled gleefully. "Wanna go on a picnic or to the movies after my birthday?"

". . . I don't know. Ask Kadaj!" Loz told him, not really in the mood for that kind of conversation.

"I already did! He agreed, so now I'm asking you!"

"Oh, Yazoo, I don't know!" Loz said grouchilly.

Yazoo scooted over against him. "Come on, Mr. Grumpy!" He said in a weird voice, poking Loz's right cheek.

"Stop that!" Loz yelled, hitting Yazoo's hand. Yazoo stared up at him sadly. Loz grunted, then gave in. "Fine! I'll go!"

"Yay! Thank you, big brother!" Yazoo squealed, then hugged him and kissed him on the right cheek.

Loz jerked his arms so that they were no longer around him, then hit him so hard that he fell into the swing's right arm. Yazoo's eyes swelled up with tears.

"What'd you do that for, stupid!" Loz yelled.

"I was trying to be nice, stupid!" Yazoo screamed back in a high-pitched voice. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Hey, guys, what're you all . . . doing . . .?" Kadaj asked, stepping out o nthe porch, seeing the scene.

"Don't **_ever_** call me that!" Loz told Yazoo, pushing his thin, fragile body into the swing arm again. Yazoo cried out in pain.

"What's going on!" Kadaj demanded.

Loz put his arm around Yazoo. "Um, Yazoo's on his . . . . . . uh, period and he's crampin' real bad. I just thought I'd comfort him," Loz lied.

"Loz, just because **_you_** have a 'monthly' doesn't mean Yazoo does!" Kadaj scolded, then turned his attention to Yazoo. "Why are you crying?"

"Loz hurt me!" Yazoo cried.

". . . I did? I thought you were cryin' because I hurt your feelings . . ." Loz told him, feeling a bit bad now.

"Duh!" Yazoo commented. "I'm not some big muscle-mass like you!"

"Loz, why'd you hurt him?" Kadaj questioned.

"He kissed me!" Loz replied.

"He kissed me,too, but I didn't hurt him!"

"Well, I don't particularly wanna make-out with my brother!"

"I wasn't! I was just trying to be nice! Kissing someone on the cheek means 'I love you', not 'I hate your guts'!" Yazoo informed, still crying.

"I'm sorry, Yazoo. Just don't kiss me any more, okay?" Loz apologized. "I don't like it. Guys our age don't do that stuff."

Just then, Elena fell out of a nearby tree. "Hey, honey!"

"Love Muffin!" Loz called to her, hugging on her as she stepped onto the porch. "Kadaj, shouldn't you carry Yazoo inside?"

"No, _**you**_ should!" Kadaj answered.

Loz carried Elena inside, so Kadaj sat on the swing next to Yazoo. "Are you okay?"

"I'm hurt! He hit me really hard!" he told him. Kadaj hugged him and kissed **_him _**on the cheek. It made Yazoo feel good; he liked feeling his brother's gentle lips touch his soft cheek, but not in a homosexual kind of way; just on the cheek.

Loz came out and carried poor Yazoo into the house and onto the couch gently. "Where are you hurt?"

"My left shoulder and my right side," Yazoo told him.

Loz and Kadaj looked at his sore spots. His shoulder was really red - getting ready to form a nasty bruise - and his side looked rather bad - it was multi-colored already and was slightly cut from the sharp rectangular side of the swing arm.

"Loz, go get a couple of ice packs," Kadaj ordered.

When Loz came back, Yazo was whimpering and repostitioning himself on the couch. Loz handed Kadaj the ice packs, then decided to put Yazoo in bed. Once there, Yazoo rolled over onto his stomach. Loz left the room and Kadaj came in and placed one ice pack against his shoulder and one againsthis side. He left the room, came back, adn closed the door.

Kadaj gently rolled Yazoo onto his left side and unzipped his suit, then rolled him back over onto his stomach and raised ip up. He grabbed the rop of his pants and pulled them downward . . .

Yazoo gasped and fought past his wadded-up suit to the top of his pants and underwear and jerked them back up. He rolled back over onto his back, sat up, and screamed, "Lo-oz!"

Loz slung tehe door open and yelled, "What's wrong!"

"Kadaj is a pervert! He violated my privacy!"

"Huh?" Loz asked, confused. He shut the door behind him to keep Elena out and approached Yazoo.

"He looked at my butt without permission!"

"Hey, that's a good idea! Since you're hurtin' so bad, let's look and see what we can do for you!"

"No! Stay away!" Yazoo yelled.

Loz and Kadaj grabbed him and held him down.

So, weird? It's not really gay, even though it sounds it . . . next chapter: some one gets jelous of someone and some one runs away from home!


	8. Jealousy and Anger

Hey, how's it going? I'm baaack! Only six more chapters to go! Then I'll post the sequel, "O, Mothers!" You'll like it, hopefully anyway. I also plan on posting a prequel about them being babies and growing up and also a story not connected to this series about them going on active missions and stuff to find Mother. All chapter ideas and story ideas are welcome, so don't be shy! Even if I decide not to use them, I'll keep them in mind and thank you! Please Read and Review!

**Chapter 8: Jealousy and Anger**

"What's wrong, Yazoo?" Loz asked, walking into the living room. It was the next day and almost time for breakfast.

"Hmph!" Yazoo grunted, giving him a dirty look. He was slouched down on the couch with his arms crossed and was pouting.

"Well, whatever! I'm not gonna let you ruin my day!" Loz walked into the kitchen with Kadaj, who was wearing his purple apron and cooking breakfast. It was the apron his mother always used before she left them . . .

"Good morning, Loz!" Kadaj greeted cheerfully, smiling sweetly as he flipped some greasy sausage in the frying pan.

"Good morning, Kadaj!" Loz returned happily. "What's wrong with Yazoo?"

"Oh, I don't know," Kadaj sighed. "He's **_always_** upset about something."

"Yeah, that's the truth."

Just then, Yazoo walked into the kitchen, holding Moogy, and approached his brothers.

"Good morning, Yazoo!" Kadaj smiled at him.

"Hmph!" Yazoo grunted again, walking past them and over to the refrigerator. He got out the orange juice and opened it.

"Need any help?" Loz asked him.

Yazoo just glared at him, then poured some into his glass. He accidently spilled some on the table, so he whimpered in agrivation.

"Oh, Yazoo, you need to be more careful! That's why you should have let Loz help you!" Kadaj informed, trying not to sound mean, though.

"Here, let me help you," Loz offered, wiping up the juice with paper towels. Yazoo pouted again, then stomped off into the living room. "I'll go talk to him."

Kadaj continued to cook breakfast while Loz sat down on the beige living room sofa next to Yazoo and Moogy.

"Yazoo, tell me what's wrong," Loz told him sympathetically.

". . . You don't know! Try last night! You two **_violated_** my privacy!" Yazoo answered furiously.

"Aww, Yazoo! I'm sorry! We were worried about you! We only wanted to help you get better! Don't be angry!" Loz hugged Yazoo gently in his arms.

". . . And you never did tell me why I'm hurt more than Kadaj," Yazoo reminded, more calmly.

"Well, Kadaj works out and you don't, so he's a little . . .stronger. But that's not important," Loz answered, rocking him gently in his grasp. "Don't be embarassed, Yazoo." He lifted Yazoo easily and set him in his lap and rocked him like a mother would her baby. "I **_love_** you."

"I love you, too, Loz," Yazoo replied, smiling up at him. He liked how Loz was treating him; it felt good.

Loz smiled mischieviously and leaned his head over, pressing his lips against Yazoo's cheek and left a little spit behind.

"Loz!" Yazoo giggled, wiping the spit off of his cheek. Loz laughed, too. Then he began tickling Yazoo's stomach and a little on his sides.

Yazoo started laughing uncontrollably. "Loz! Stop!" he laughed, starting to cry. "Stop! You're gonna make me pee on myself!" he continued while swinging his legs.

Loz stopped. "That wouldn't be good! Then it'd get on me, too!"

". . . Thanks, Loz."

"For what?"

"For being my big brother," Yazoo replied, then touched his nose to Loz's.

"Oh, Kadaj! What's up?" Loz asked, just noticing Kadaj in the doorway. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough! Geeze, you tow are mushy!" Kadaj complained, his arms crossed womanly. "Breakfast is ready, so you can come eat once you're done kissin'!" Kadaj stomped back into the kitchen.

"I think he's jealous," Yazoo told Loz, concerned.

Yazoo grabbed Moogy and hugged him while Loz carried him in his arms and sat them down in the kitchen.

"Kadaj . . . ," Yazoo began. He leaned over Kadaj with his arms around his neck. "Don't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous! Who would **_want_** to be babied and kissed on like **_that_**!" Kadaj screamed, jerking away and out of Yazoo's grasp, then turning away from his brothers.

"Kadaj, it's **_your_** turn now!"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Kadaj, come on! It doesn't hurt!" Loz urged. He took Kadaj by the shoulders and turned him around. His face was red and swollen and tears were streaming down his face.

"Kadaj, what's wrong? Why're you crying?" Yazoo asked sadly.

"Did I hurt you?" Loz added.

Kadaj cried harder and covered his face with his hands. "You two love eachother more than you do me!"

"Aww, Kadaj, that's not true! Not true at **_all_**!" Yazoo assured him, hugging him gently.

"Yeah, Kadaj! I only loved on Yazoo first because he was sad," Loz explained.

"But . . . I do **_all_** the house workd and everything, yet Yazoo gets babied and everything else he wants! It's **_always_** been that way!" Kadaj cried.

"What! Are you calling me a baby!" Yazoo yelled, letting go of his younger brother.

"Yeah! Even when I was a baby, and you were about six, you stole my bottle from me and drunk it all! You would cry loudly every time I tried to sleep! You wore diapers until you were potty trained when you were seven! And after that, you wet the bed until you were eleven! I never had the **_chance_** to be the baby!" Kadaj explained, still crying.

"Oh, Kadaj, I'm **_sorry_**! I never knew you **_wanted_** to be treated that way! You always acted so independent and mature . . . ," Loz explained, hugging him. Yazoo was turned the other way, hurt and embarassed, hugging Moogy tightly.

"It wasn't just you, Loz. Mother did the same. I never even got a **_doll_**!" Kadaj informed.

"Yeah you did," Yazoo disagreed.

"Huh?" Kadaj questioned.

Yazoo turned toward them with his eyes watery. "I hid it from you because I wanted all of Mother's love and attention. I put it in the attic," Yazoo confessed sadly.

". . . We have an attic?" Kadaj asked, still lightly crying.

Loz went into the living room, leaving Kadaj and Yazoo alone in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Kadaj," Yazoo choaked out. "I forgot about it until you mentioned it. If I had remembered sooner . . . "

"Just shut-up, Yazoo!" Kadaj screamed to him coldly. "You got want **_you_** wanted! You're the **_baby_** of the family! You _**are**_! Now go cry to Loz about how 'Kadaj hurt my feelings' and 'I'm too **_soft_** and **_sensitive_** to listen and handle it like a big boy'!"

Yazoo burst into tears and ran out the front door. Then, Loz entered the room with some things in his arms. He set down a trunk of stuff on the floor and handed Kadaj a mint-condition chocobo doll. It was yellow, had blue eyes, and was smiling brightly. Kadaj squeezed it tightly in his arms and cried a little more.

"Thank you, Loz. I always wanted one. At least **_one _**of my brothers love me!" Kadaj cried, happy that Loz cared about him.

"Oh, Kadaj, I'm sure Yazoo would've given it back before if he'd remembered it. He's changed a lot since he was a baby," Loz assured, hugging him. "Where is he?"

"I knew you'd ask that !"

"Hey, I have to love and take care of ya both!"

"He ran outside."

Loz and Kadaj got onto the front porch, but Yazoo was nowhere in sight. They called from him and a piece of paper hit Loz in the face. He pulled it off and saw that it was a note blown away from somewhere.

'Dear Brothers,

We have run away form home until we grow-up and our family loves us again. A nice lady has taken us in, so we'll be a lot better off with her than with people who don't love and appreciate us!

Sincerely,

Yazoo and Moogy'

(A symbol with Xs and Os in a circle with a line drawn through it)

"Kadaj, what did you say to him!" Loz yelled. "Geeze, he can't be away from us! He can't handle it! How's he gonna sleep!"

"I give him **_four_** hoursto come home crying," Kadaj betted, crossing his arms and grinning.

Good or what? Please tell me your opinions! I live off of reviews, good and bad! Next chapter, Reno and Rude come in and fight Loz! Bad news:there is a possibility that ch.10: Yazoo's Birthday will not get posted until my school starts back, for personal reasons. I will try my best to post it before then, though! Next chapter should be up soon, though!


	9. A bed and fish sticks

Okay, this could possibly be the last chapter for a while, so enjoy it. I think I may be able to post the next chapter soon after all, but I cannot be sure yet. Please read and review. Hope you enjoy this wonderful masterpiece, brought to you by Neo-Nebula.

**Chapter 9: A Bed and Fish Sticks**

"Here's you some freshly baked cookies!" Elena said, generously giving Yazoo a whole tray-full of a variety of different shapes and flavors of cookies.

"Yay! Thank you!" Yazoo cheered happily.

Elena went out of her living room into the kitchen and picked up her Turk cellphone. . .

* * *

"Oh, Loz! I love you!" Kadaj giggled as Loz poked his right cheek. They were sitting on the couch together at home being 'mushy'. 

"Here comes the creepy crawly spider!" Loz laughed, making his finger walk down Kadaj's shoulder and to his stomach. Once there, he tickled him and Kadaj went into a laughing frenzy. Then the phone rang.

"A phone call? We hardly **_ever_** get any . . .," Loz pointed out, surprised. He left the couch and picked up the phone off of the coffee table. "Hello? . . . Yeah . . . Really? . . . . . . . . . Okay, we'll be right there . . . . thanks, honey dipped toast!" Loz hung up the phone.

"Honey dipped toast?" Kadaj asked, still on the couch.

"That was Elena. Yazoo's with her and she wants us to come pick him up, " Loz answered, then lifted Kadaj in his arms. "I'll take ya to the car." Kadaj smiled, finally feeling loved. Loz set him in the passenger's seat and he drove off to Elena's house.

* * *

"Someone's at the door!" Yazoo called to Elena. Elena smiled and ran up to the door, then opened it. 

"Loz? Kadaj?" Yazoo asked. "I'm glad you're here! I was scared without you! Four hours without you feels like an eternity!" Yazoo hugged them, crying softly.

"Thank you, Elena, for taking good care of my little brother. I hope he wasn't any trouble for you," Loz thanked.

"**_Oh,_** no! He's a little sweetheart!" Elena smiled. "By the way, Loz, may I speak with you for a moment? Alone?"

"Sure thing, sweety!" Loz replied, then turned toward his little brothers. "Go ahead and get in the back seat."

Once Kadaj and Yazoo got there, they were curious about what they were talking about that they could not hear.

"I hope I'm not in trouble . . .," Yazoo sulked.

"Well, I would say so, since you ran away!" Kadaj exclaimed, then looked over at Yazoo in the seat to his left. "But they're probably talking about grown up things."

"Like what?" Yazoo asked curiously.

"You know . . . **_things_**," Kadaj said, then looked over and saw that Yazoo still looked questioningly. "Like having kids, kissing, and stuff like that."

A few minutes later, Loz came out of the house and tried to open the car door, but it was locked. He knocked on Yazoo's window and yelled, "Unlock the door, stupid!"

Yazoo jumped in surprise, not noticing Loz was even outside, and unlocked his door as his heart raced. Kadaj and Yazoo buckled up as Loz got in the driver's seat and started hte car, which was the same color as their motorcycles.

"Now, I want you two to listen to me, okay?" Loz ordered, a little stress in his voice.

Yazoo and Kadaj giggled, thinking it was funny that Lzo was being serious. This made the oldest brother angry.

"It's not funny, stupids!" Loz yelled.

Kadaj and Yazoo smiled and bit their bottom lips, trying to keep from laughing, but Yazoo burst, causing Kadaj to, too.

"Now, I'm bein' serious! Now stop laugin' like a couple of little girls and listen!" Loz snapped. "Don't make me pull over!"

Yazoo and Kadaj's faces froze, then became serious like Loz's.

"What is it, Loz?" Kadaj asked.

"Elena's movin' in with us tomorrow. I want you two to be on your best behavior. Yazoo, don't be kissin' on everybody and whinin' about every little thing. Kadaj, don't make a fuss and start a fight. Is that understood?"

". . . Yeah," they both answered, then Kadaj noted, "I thought you were moving in with **_her_**."

"Well, she realizes now how close we are and doesn't want us separated."

"Where will she sleep?" Yazoo asked.

". . . Well, I'm gonna sleep with her from now on. Until we get another room built on to the house, I'll be with her in the living room."

"But, Loz! I need you!" Yazoo lamented.

"Sorry, Yazoo, but it's time. Besides, you still have Kadaj."

"Hmph!" Yazoo grunted upsetly, turning his face towards his window.

"And don't act like that in front of Elena!" Loz instructed, seeing Yazoo through his mirror.

Once they got home, Loz and Yazoo exited the car, but noticed that Kadaj had not. They opened his car door and saw him sound asleep.

"Kadaj, wake-," Yazoo began.

"Shhh!" Loz yelled, interrupting him. Loz picked Kadaj up and brought him inside the house, then tucked him into his bed. He felt of his forehead and it felt hot again.

That night, Loz, Kadaj, and Yazoo were sleeping soundly in their beds until Yazoo woke-up, frightened by a loud and strange noise from outside. He sat up, his heart pounding, and held the covers up over his chest like a female would is nude in bed.

"Loz!" Yazoo whispered panicly, nudging Loz's left shoulder, which was opposite of the side he was sleeping on. "Wake-up!"

"Shhh!" Loz ordered, rolling over onto his back and turning his head to the right. He sat up. "I'm awake. I know."

"What is that?"

"I don't know."

Then, they heard the noise again. It sounded like buffalo licking trash cans while doing the electric slide on top of a rotten pillow case inside of a dim-lighted, crystalline cave on planet Jupiter.

"I'm scared!" Yazoo whimpered, pulling the cover up over his nose.

Kadaj groaned upon hearing the noise, then sat up after seeing that his brothers were. "What's going on?" he moaned, more asleep than awake.

"You two stay here. Don't go outside," Loz ordered, getting out of his bed. "In fact, don't even leave this room unless it's an emergency!"

"Loz, where're you going!" Yazoo asked.

"Shhh!" I'm gonna go see what's happening!" he whispered, attaching his Dual Hound weapon to his left arm. He left the bedroom.

* * *

"Ha ha!' Reno laughed, his tongue hanging out of his mouth idely. Rude pooted, then the two left, leaving Loz lying on the ground. It only took about 10 minutes for this to happen since Loz left the house. 

"Loz!" Yazoo called, running outside. He gasped with his slender hands over his his mouth, then ran to Loz's side. He was gasping for breath, his face was covered in scratches and bruises, his suit was torn in some places, and he was bleeding out his mouth and right arm.

"Yazoo . . . go inside . . . with K-Kadaj," Loz grunted in pain with a tear trickling down his cheek.

"No! Loz! What happened! Are you okay!" Yazoo screamed, lifting Loz's head with his frail arms, trying not to cry from such a horrible sight. "Loz!"

"Those guys . . .they came . . . to hurt Elena . . .and . . . you." Loz passed out.

"Loz! Loz!" Yazoo cried. "Kaaaa-daaaj!"

Kadaj stormed outside, his face flush with fever, and gasped as well. He ran up to his brothers and crouched down in panic.

"Kadaj, some guys attacked Loz! He just passed out after telling me!" Yazoo explained. "I can't lift him by myself!"

"I'll help," Kadaj volunteered. Together, the two struggled with Loz's big, heavy, akward body and barely made it with him to the couch. Yazoo, exhausted, took a few steps backward and fell onto the loveseat behind him. Kadaj sat down beside of him.

"Who could've done this?" Kadaj whimpered, trying not to cry, though. He wanted to be strong for Yazoo.

"I don't know! But, if they defeated Loz . . .," Yazoo **_did_** cry tearfully," . . . then they'll get us, too!"

Kadaj layed his head over on Yazoo's left shoulder, so Yazoo pulled that arm around behind Kadaj and embraced him with it. Then, unable to hold the tears back any longer, Kadaj weeped, too.

The next morning, Kadaj was lightly crying with his fever-flush face and his damp-with-tears-hands against one of Loz's hands. Loz was still unconscious on the couch and Kadaj was afraid for him.

"Loz, I'm so sorry that I've caused so many problems in this family! And I'm sorry about what happened to you!" Kadaj cried, his eyes tightly shut.

Loz opened his eyes and groaned just then, but Kadaj failed to notice. Then he continued on.

"I'll even let you lead our missinos if you want! Just don't die! Please be okay!"

"Thanks! Can Elena be second-in-command?" Loz smiled weakly.

"Oh, Loz! Thank **_Mother_** you're okay!" Kadaj exclaimed, hugging him so tightly Loz could hardly breathe.

"Kadaj, I found your medicine-," Yazoo began, then saw Loz awake and threw down the bottle. "**_Loz_**!" he cheered, his arms outstretched for a big hug. "Oh, Loz, we were so **_worried_** about you! Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Kadaj, you should lye down," Loz told him.

"That's not important right now, Loz. What's important is that you're okay," Kadaj replied.

"Please sit down, Kadaj," Loz begged, worried about him. Loz sat up and Kadaj sat down next to him. Yazoo sat on the love seat across from them.

"Do you need anything, Loz?" Yazoo asked generously.

"No, I'm okay now. Just a little sore," Then he popped his knuckles. "How'd you two get me in here?"

"We carried you," Yazoo answered. "With a little teamwork, we can do a lot."

"You mean me with you **_pretending _**to be lifting!" Kadaj roared. "You didn't help at all, Yazoo! You should be ashamed of yourself for being so weak and lazy! My back still hurts from such hard labor!"

"I did too lift! I even pulled a muscle from it!" Yazoo argued. "I can't believe you! Of all the **_nerve_**-"

"Oh, yeah? What muscle? Your butt from finally moving after doing nothing 98 of the time!"

Yazoo's face lit up red with anger and embarassment. He crossed his arms and looked the other way. "It wasn't from moving," he said behind clenched teeth. "It was pulled by lifting.

Kadaj laughed so hard that he started choaking on his mucus and coughed hoarsly for a minute straight. He finally paused and strained his voice enough to say, " Yazoo, please go get my medicine for me!" Then continued to cough.

"Nope. I might pull my other butt muscle by **_getting up_**!" Yazoo refused. "I can't believe you're acting like this during such a crisis! Have you no **_shame_**!"

"Just go get it, Yazoo!" Loz moaned, not in the mood to hear their mouths.

Yazoo made a sour face, then limped and slightly waddled into the kitchen to get the medicine.

A few minutes later, Yazoo limped back into the living room empty-handed. "I couldn't find it-," then squealed and stepped on it on the floor, causing him to land on his injured buttocks. He moaned and then reached for the bottle. Kadaj began laughing and coughing again. Yazoo grabbed the bottle and threw it swiftly, hitting Kadaj right on the center of his upper forehead with it.

"Owww!" Kadaj cried, grabbing his head and squinting. Loz just laid his head back and covered his eyes with his elbow. Kadaj leaped up and threw the bottle fiercely so that it bounced off of the top of Yazoo's head with a thud.

"Oooowch!" Yazoo screamed, still on the floor. Kadaj grabbed Yazoo by the legs and began dragging him out of the room while Yazoo kicked, screamed, and squirmed. By the time Kadaj had him in the bath room, the dress-like part of his suit had been flung up over his chest, revealing nothing but his tight pants underneath, which showed every feminine curve in his body.

Kadaj threw Yazoo into the bathtub, surprising Yazoo, since he didn't know he was that strong, especially when sick. Kadaj turned the shower on him a little too hot for comfort, so Yazoo just laid in the bottom of the tub and shielded his face with his arms.

"Don't forget the soap!" Kadaj sang, smiling. He poured a large amount of green liquid soap all over poor helpless Yazoo. Then he turned the water pressure on harder and laughed while coughing. Yazoo pouted, giving Kadaj a very pitiful look. Yazoo could get up and out of the bathtub if he tried, but was afraid of his younger brother and what he might do to him if he did. Kadaj recieved Yazoo's look and gave him a mean, crazy, and scarey look. This gave Yazoo chills, reguardless of the hot water beating down on him.

"Stop!" yelled a voice from behind Kadaj. It was Elena!

"Make me!" Kadaj smarted off, hand on his hips and his weightshifted to his right side.

Elena angrily pushed past him and turned the water off of Yazoo. "Poor thing!" she said with sympathy. Kadaj pushed her from behind and into the tub with Yazoo, both of them now soaking wet in ankle-deep water. Elena gasped in shock, then got out of the tub and stomped up to Kadaj, dripping water all over the tiled floor. Kadaj just laughed and wheezed.

Elena smacked Kadaj across the face and waved an index finger in it afterward. "Now you listen here! As long as I'm living here, I will **_not_** tolerate this kind of behavior! Do you understand!" she scolded, on edge.

Kadaj laughed, thinking of her threat as a joke. She slapped him again. "Don't touch me again, Miss Gravey!" Kadaj yelled.

"I can touch you as much as I want to! I'm your sister-in-law!"

"I'm your sister-in-law!" Kadaj mocked in a stupid-sounding voice while moving his body in a girly manner.

A few minutes later, Elena had a gentle grasp on Yazoo's drenched arm with Kadaj following them into the living room with Loz. Loz turned toward them and laughed like an apple turned blue. "Kadaj, what happened to you!" Loz laughed.

Kadaj just glared at him. Elena had covered his face in make-up, put the purple dress and matching accessories on him Olivia gave to him, and put his hair in locks. He looked rather pretty.

"Elena? Yazoo? Why're you soaking wet?" Loz inquired, his face still red from laughter.

"Well, Kadaj put us in the bathtub and turned hot water on us!" Yazoo whined.

"Kadaj! You should be **_ashamed_** of yourself! You know better!" Loz yelled threateningly. "If I weren't hurt, I'd whip you! Now go help Yazoo change!"

"He can change himself!" Kadaj disobeyed.

"Can you?" Loz asked Yazoo.

"Of coarse!" Yazoo answered, angry that he would think otherwise. "I'm not **_stupid_**!"

Yazoo stomped off into the bedroom, Kadaj went into the kitchen, and Elena went into the bathroom with her Turk suitcase.

As Yazoo entered the bedroom to change, he saw that their beds were gone and were replaced with one new queen-sized bed. Yazoo cheered, screamed, and squealed in delight. But who did this?

"What is it, Yazoo?" Loz asked, limping into the room. He saw the bed and was stunned.

"Isn't it great, Loz! Now we can sleep closer than ever!"

Loz looked at the bed and noticed a small note laying on it. He picked it up and read silently.

'Dear Noodle Slurpers:

Since you were so disrespectful to Olivia Corneo, we have taken your beds and something out of your freezer for new recruits. Hand over Elena or Yazoo if you want to see your things again and before we do more. We would appreciate your cooperation.

Sincerely,

(a picture of a noodle) The Turks.'

"What does it say, Loz?" Yazoo asked, concerned from the look on his brother's face.

"N-nothin'. Just that we won this as a prize," Loz lied, not wanting to scare him.

"Lo-oz! The fish sticks are missing from the freezer!" Kadaj called from the doorway.

Loz crumpled the note in his hand with rage.

* * *

Sorry about the delay you are probably about to face, but I have my reasons. I am curious, why don't I get very many readers? Is this story bad or something? I thought I wrote it well and used a unique yet clever idea, so why do I feel so . . . cheated and unloved? Do you people dislike the way I portray the brothers or hate the LozxElena, or what? Just curious.


	10. Yazoo's Birthday!

Hello, wonderful humanoid earthlings! Sorry for the delay! I hope you all are okay! Here is chapter 10 out of 12 of "O, Brothers!" Hope you enjoy it to the fullest! Please read and review! I just turned 15 in June! Yay!

Disclaimer:I do not own any movies or shows mentioned in this fanfiction, or FF!

**Chapter 10: Yazoo's Birthday**

When Yazoo woke up, he was all alone, so he was a little afraid. He decided to go to the bathroom to clean up. Afterwards, he went into the living room.

"Good morning, Yazoo," Elena greeted happily. She had been living with them for nearly a week and was already a part of the family.

"Good morning!" Yazoo returned. "Where's Loz and Kadaj?" he asked, holding Moogy against his chest.

"In the kitchen."

As Yazoo stepped into the kitchen . ..

_**"Surprise!"**_ Yelled Kadaj and Loz, jumping out from behind the table. Elena yelled it with them from behind Yazoo. "Happy Birthday, Yazoo!"

Yazoo jumped in surprise, then ran up and hugged his brothers, then invited Elena to join in, so she did.

"Thank you **_so_** much! I love you all!" Yazoo sniffed happily.

"Aww, Yazoo, you're such a sweetie!" Loz chuckled, poking his cheek so that he'd laugh.

"Come on! Make a wish and blow out the candles!" Kadaj urged, dying for some fresh cake.

"This cake is the most beautiful one I've ever **_seen_**!" Yazoo cheered, loving all the pink flowers and yellow sunshines on it. "How'd you afford it?"

"I made it myself!" Kadaj told him.

"And I bought all of the ingredients and fixed the decorations," Elena informed. "Go on, make a wish whenever you're ready."

Yazoo silently made a wish, then blew out all of the candles. Everyone cheered and hugged him again.

"Time for your present! **_I_** picked it out, of coarse," Loz informed happily. "Close your eyes and don't peek!"

Yazoo obeyed and smiled hugely while doing so. "You can look now!" Loz told him.

As Yazoo opened his eyes adn saw his present on the table, he screamed with great joy and held up his arms in surprise. It was a beautiful pink flower with long petals and a green stem in a pot. "How'd you know! Oh, it's so **_beautiful_**! Thank you all **_so _**much!"

"Did you see the name of the flower?" Loz asked, smiling brightly.

Yazoo checked the tag stuck in the pot and cheered even more. "It's a Yazoo! Just like me!" He hugged Kadaj, Loz, and Elena so tightly they started to turn blue. As he let go, they saw tears falling from his eyes.

"Aww, Yazoo!" Loz smiled.

"You're such a**_ sweetiepie_**!" Elena exclaimed.

"Let's eat some cake!" Kadaj urged again.

Yazoo dried his tears, then sat in his seat next to Moogy at the table. Loz sat at one end, Elena at the other, and Kadaj across from Yazoo and Moogy with Choco.

After stuffing their faces ful with cake, Kadaj was feeling rather nauseus, Elena was normal, Yazoo was hyper, Moogy and Choco seemed happy according to Yazoo and Kadaj, and Loz was standing and ready to make an announcement."Ahem, it is now time for Yazoo's yearly spanking. Since today is his twentieth birthday, he shall recieve twenty by me, since I'm the oldest."

Yazoo sank in his seat with Moogy. "You're not gonna make me scream and cry like you did Kadaj on **_his_** last birthday, are you?"

"No, sorry 'bout that accident. I won't use the paddle anymore," Loz assured nervously, scratching the back of his kneck. Kadaj glared at him upon remembering that painful and embarassing moment. "I'll just use my hand."

Loz set Moogy back in her original seat, then lifted Yazoo up and carried him to the center of the kitchen so that everyone got a good view. He crouched down adn ben Yazoo over his knee. "Now this is gonna hurt a little," Loz warned. Yazoo swallowed and his body became tense.

"Is this **_really _**neccessary?" Elena inquired.

"Yeah, it's a family tradition," Kadaj sighed.

"Owww!" Yazoo cried out as Loz slapped him the first time on his chubby bottom.

"One!" Kadaj counted aloud, enjoying the show.

Yazoo struggled to get loose, but Loz was too strong for him to overcome. Then number two hit just as he changed positions. "Owwwww!" Yazoo cried even louder, falling back in his original placement.

"Hold still and it won't hurt as bad!" Loz informed.

After being spanked twwenty times and 'one to grow on', Yazoo was struggling to hold his tears in. His bottom was in so much pain that it was dark red, felt hot, and was throbing and tingling like crazy. He just stood there with his hands over his rump protectively and bit his bottom lip.

"Loz, I think you overdid it again," Kadaj sighed.

"Nah, he's not even cryin'!" Loz assured, then noticed Yazoo's face, wich looked like he was sucking on something sour. "What's wrong, birthday boy?"

Yazoo bent his knees in together in a girly fashion. "My butt feels funny!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, it feels really hot, it has a huge pulse, and it's . . . tingling," Yazoo whimpered.

Loz walked up to him and could **_see_** it pulsating. "Geeze! That **_can't _**be normal!" he exclaimed.

"I have a friend that's a nurse. We could take him to her office for a cheap price," Elena informed.

* * *

"Hmm . . . this is a very rare case," the nurse said, examining him in a hospital room. Seh then recoverd him with his hospital gown and faced Loz, who was the only other one in the room. "Has he been hit a lot in that same place in the last couple of months or so?" 

"Yeah, a **_whole _**lot," loz answered.

"Well, that's what's caused it. Much like the Planet's wound, Northern Crater, his mako in his body has rushed up to that spot to his hurt place to heal him. This has caused a build up, which is making him throb and tingel." She gave Yazoo a shot and he cried out.

"Now, he's going to be **_extremely _**fragile there for a couple of weeks or so, so make sure **_nothing_**, not even the slightest bit of pressure, comes in contact with his buttocks, okay?" She gave him another shot, so he whimpered.

The nurse got out a needle that sucked Mako out of him, so he squirmed, messing the nurse up, until Loz made him stop by holding him down. After a few more small shots, Yazoo starting talking to Loz to help get his mind off of the nurse's doing. As she pulled a needle out of him, Yazoo twisted his body around just enough to see the nurse now holding a very long and thick needle in her hand. Yazoo had just happened to turn at the worst moment. He got on his knees and tried to escape, but Loz got a firm grasp on him and held him down.

"Nooo!" Yazoo screamed like a seven-year old child.

"Calm down, Yazoo! I wouldn't let her do anything harmful to ou. This will help you. Besides, it won't hurt that bad, " Loz explained.

Just then, the needle was injected in him, adnd Yazoo cried out in pain. The nurse put a bandaid on the new hole and reclothed him. She gave him a lollypop, then Loz helped him to get dressed.

* * *

At home, Loz was watching an action movie, as well as acting it out, with Yazoo, and Kadaj was mopping the grimey kitchen floor. Yazoo was not enjoying the bloody movie very much; violence scared him and blood made him queezy. He would much rather watch something happy and bright. Yazoo whimpered and covered his head with a blanket on the sofa between him and Loz upon seeing some guy's tongue being ripped out by a cross-eyed woman. Loz scooted closer to Yazoo and placed an arm around his shivering body.

"Aww, it's okay, Yazoo. It's just a movie," Loz comforted.

"Loz, what're you makin' him watch!" Elena yelled angrily, stomping into the room with her hands on her hips. "It's his birthday! Let him watch what he wants to! Not some 'Kill Bill' rip-off!"

"Oh, but a good porn movie is coming on next!" Loz whined. Elena glared at him, so he turned it on 'My Little Pony'. "There."

"Yay! My favorite show!" Yazoo cheered, emerging from the blankets. A commercial about 'Little Debbie Cakes' came on, so Yazoo all of a sudden **_needed_** some sweets to eat. He left the couch and approached the kitchen.

"Yazoo! Wait!" The floor's still wet!" Kadaj yelled, mopping the other end of the room. It was too late -- Yazoo had already placed a heel of his boot onto the wet, slick floor and began falling. Luckilly, Loz caught him just before hitting the floor, so he fell on top of Loz instead.

"Thanks, Loz," Yazoo sighed. His rump was hurt, but not as bad as if he'd hit the floor.

"Be more careful next time!" Loz told him, angry that Yazoo could have been hurt badly.

"Loz, don't scold him so much! It was an accident!" Elena said.

"Are you okay?" Kadaj asked, approaching the living room. "Oww!" he yelled, slipping and falling onto the floor.

"Get up, stupid!" Loz yelled to him. Elena generously went and helped Kadaj up and into the living room. "What were you doin' in the kitchen anyway, Yazoo?"

"I wanted some sweets to eat," Yazoo replied 'sweetly', sitting back down on the couch gently.

"Sweets! You know what that does to your posterior region! I don't wanna deal with your little weight problem again!"

"Loz! Shame on you!" Elena yelled.

"Yeah! It's his birthday!" Kadaj added.

Loz stomped out onto the back porch with Elena and Kadaj sat down next to Yazoo.

"I'm sorry you havent' had a very good birthday," Kadaj said sadly.

"It's not your fault, Kadaj," Yazoo replied. "It's Loz's." He put his feet in the seat and scrunched his knees up to his nose and held Moogy. That postion was not very comfortable, so he put his legs back down.

"I don't know **_why _**he has to show himself on special occassions! I understand that he has to keep the spanking tradition, but slapping you too hard and talking to you like that is uncalled for!"

A few minutes later, Loz and Elena stepped back in and saw Kadaj and Yazoo hugging on eachother. They stopped as Loz approached them. Loz just picked Yazoo up and held him in his arms. Yazoo did not **_want_** to be held, but sure did not want to be dropped, so he put his arms around Loz's neck and held on tightly. Loz sat down in his chair with Yazoo in his lap and smiled at him. Yazoo did not smile back. He tried to place his feet onto the ground to leave, but Loz just grabbed his legs and put them back. Yazoo struggled a few more times, but Loz prevented his escape. Loz tickled Yazoo's tummy and made him laugh, but Yazoo got a hold of Loz's hands and jerked them away.

Kadaj just sat on the couch and watched and Elena was in the bathroom. Yazoo was angry. He could not escape Loz. He hated that he was too small and weak to defend himself and that he was being forced to be embraced and held by someone.

Loz leaned his head over and kissed Yazoo's cheek. Yazoo whiped it off and turned his face away. "Come on, Yazzy, you always **_wanted_** me to kiss ya!" Loz informed.

Yazzy. Yazzy? This made Yazoo even angrier. "**_Lozzie_**, you're **_stupid_**!" Yazoo yelled.

Loz's face turned red with anger. His once gentle embrace around Yazoo's frail body was now very tight so that it squeezed his body hurtfully.

"Loz! You're hurting me!" Yazoo whimpered. "Stop it, stupid!"

Loz loved calling other people 'stupid', but when **_he_** was called that, it was a different story. Loz stood up with helpless Yazoo and hung him over his shoulder so that he was upside down and his head was nearly touching the floor.

"Aaaaa! Kadaj, help!" Yazoo screamed.

Kadaj ran up to Loz, so Loz just pushed him back so hard that he fell and hit his back against the wooden part of the sofa, so he sat there hurt. Loz held Yazoo normally again, but this time, he smiled at him evilly.

"Loz! Please! Don't drop me!" Yazoo begged.

"Loz! Don't!" Kadaj yelled from the floor.

Loz did. He dropped Yazoo onto the hardwood floor. "Ooops!" Loz yelled, then laughed. Yazoo cried horribly loud and tears just poured down his face. Kadaj crawled up to him and comforted him along with Choco and Moogy. "Splat! Went the baby fat!" Loz sung, refering to Yazoo's overweightness in his posterior place.

"Shut your mouth, Lzo! Kadaj yelled to him furiously.

"Why don't you, Cabbage!" Loz returned, then knocked Kadaj over and kicked him in the bottom.

* * *

Later that day, Yazoo and Kadaj were lying in their bed next to each other, but neither was crying anymore. They were both awake and holding their dolls. 

"Don't worry. We'll make this day up to you somehow, Yazoo. Or at least **_I_** will," Kadaj assured.

"I don't know what's gotten into Loz again! He hurt us! And I'm throbbing and tingling again!" Yazoo complained. "What should I do?"

"Just wait and see what happens, I guess. And if Loz tries to do something to you, just let him. I know it's bad, but we can't fight him in our conditions."

"I'm miserable! I have to put up with Loz **_and _**my rapid pulsing and tingling! What if he hurts me again!"

"Hmm . . . I have an idea," Kadaj smiled.

Just then, Loz entered the room. He sat down on the bed next to Yazoo and stroked his hand down his back gently. "I'm sorry, you two. I'm not fully in control of myself today. I don't know why just yet, but I will soon. Please believe me. I didn't really wanna ruin the day," he explained, a sad and sympathetic look on his face. Tears began forming in his eyes.

"Loz . . .," Kadaj stated, believing him.

Loz whiped the tears out of his eyes before they could spill down his face. "Well, let me see you two." He looked at Yazoo. "Here's some medicine from the nurse," he handed a lotion and a powder medicine to Yazoo. "Lather yourself with hte lotion, then sprinkle the powder over it. You need to do it before you go to bed at night and when you first wake-up."

Then Loz went and sat on Kadaj's side of the bed. He examined Kadaj's back, but it was only bruised.Loz left the room.

"So, what's your idea, Kadaj?" Yazoo asked.

"You should wear a diaper. That way, it won't hurt as much if you get hit," Kadaj assured. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Not even Loz or Elena.

* * *

So, was it good or just plain stupid? I apologize if you did not like the whole Yazoo injury thing. I write like that when I get depressed. If you would like, I will not mention it much after this chapter. Just tell me what you think and I'll do my best to make you happy. Next chapter: Moogy gets kidnapped! And Olivia returns! 


	11. Where's Moogy?

Hey you guys! How are you? Sorry about the long wait. I have only 15 minutes in the morning before school to type these now. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review!

is a scene change.

**Chapter 10: Where's Moogy?**

Loz, Kadaj, and Yazoo were asleep in their new bed and Elena was snoring on the couch. Yazoo was cuddled up happily between his brothers and their warmth, along with Moogy. Kadaj faced the wall and hugged his Choco, his stuffed Chocobo. Yazoo was laying his head on Loz's shoulder and his arms were embracing Loz's left one. Just then, a hand reached out and snatched Moogy from Yazoo's grasp. This sudden change caused Yazoo to moan, move so that his head landed on Loz's muscular stomach, and kick Kadaj so that he fell out of the bed.

Kadaj jumped up awake out of the floor and frowned angrily at Yazoo's sleeping. He was now laying horizontally across the bed so that his legs and feet took up Kadaj's space. Angry, Kadaj stomped out of the room with Choco and decided to sleep on the loveseat across from Elena. He rolled on the loveseat for hours, covering his head with a pillow, but Elena's horribly loud snoring kept him from getting a wink of sleep. He decided to try the bed again.

Kadaj could now lie in his spot, so he did so. One hour later, he woke-up hungry. "Hey, Loz!" he called quietly.

Loz stirred and stretched. "What?"

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't know," Loz answered. He poked at Yazoo' cheek, since he was still lying on his stomach. Yazoo sat up and yawned groggily. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Hmm . . . how about . . . chocolate donuts?" Yazoo answered.

"Yazoo, that's unhealthy for little you!" Loz teased happily. Yazoo smiled sweetly.

"Don't you want a big breakfast?" Kadaj asked, unbelieving. "Pick something, Loz!"

"Go ask Elena!" Loz groaned.

Just then, Yazoo burst into tears and cried loudly.

"Yazoo, what's wrong?" Kadaj asked with concern.

"Geeze, if you wanted donuts that bad, why didn't you just tell us?" Loz asked.

"It's not the donuts!" Yazoo sobbed uncontrollably. "Moogy's gone!"

"Gone? Are you sure?" Kadaj asked.

Yazoo nodded 'yes'. "I wake-up every morning with her in my arms!"

Loz and Kadaj searched the entire room for Moogy, but could not find her anywhere. Loz found a note and hid it from his brothers, and then he ran into the bathroom to read it.

"Dear Tree Lickers,

Give up yet? Moogy is our hostage. We've decided to make another offer. You can now hand over Yazoo, Elena, or 1,000,000G. Choose one now or we'll choose one for you.

(picture of a tree) Sincerely,

The Turks."

Loz was devastated. He was not sure what to do. He knew Yazoo would never be the same without his doll, but he did not have one million gil, and could not give up Elena or Yazoo.

When Loz re-entered the bedroom, Kadaj was hugging Yazoo and letting him grieve over his shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll find Moogy. I promise," Loz assured.

A few hours later, Elena was gone to the store, Kadaj was fixing lunch, and Yazoo was upset in the bedroom. Loz left the living room and entered the bedroom with Yazoo.

"Yazoo," Loz said sadly, then closed the door behind him.

Yazoo was sitting on Kadaj's side of the bed, staring out the window in despair. "Yeah?"

Loz sat down next to him. "It's almost time for lunch. You wanna eat outside . . . like a picnic?" Yazoo just closed his eyes and embraced himself. "Come on, Yazoo. You need to get outta this old room. Come on, let's go watch somethin' on TV."

Yazoo nodded a 'yes' as Loz stood up, then they walked together into the living room.

"Where's Elena?" Yazoo asks.

"At the store. Oh, and speaking of Elena, we're goin' on a long date tonight. I better go call a babysitter," Loz explained. He got up off of the couch, grabbed his cell phone, and exited the room.

"You don't trust me?" Yazoo said sadly. Loz ignored him, so he went into the kitchen with Kadaj.

"Oh, hi, Yazoo! You feeling any better?" Kadaj questioned, looking away from his cooking.

"A little," Yazoo replied. "By the way, he's leaving on a date and calling over a babysitter."

"Oh, that's good," Kadaj responded, concentrating back on his cooking.

"Good? Did you not hear what I just **_said_**!" Yazoo commented. "That means he doesn't trust me enough to leave me in charge!"

"Well, Yazoo, you still need someone to take care of **_you_**, let alone take care of **_me_**! That would be silly."

"I'm not a **_baby_**," Yazoo informed, crossing his arms moodily.

"Of coarse not! But it takes an adult to baby-sit," Kadaj told him, shaking the skillet.

"Oh, so I'm not an adult! Just because I'm wearing a diaper doesn't mean I'm not mature and grown up!" he yelled, getting an attitude much like Kadaj.

"Don't get mad, Yazoo. Just prove to Loz that you're grown up enough to take care of the house, yourself, and me."

"How?"

Kadaj shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'm leavin'!" Loz announced. He kissed Yazoo on the forehead. "Bye, widdle Yazzy!" Then he kissed Kadaj on his forehead. "See ya, Kadaj!" Then he left.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Kadaj opened it and in came the babysitter – Olivia Corneo. She stared into Kadaj's eyes and made him forget their last encounter. "Hello there! My name's Olivia!"Yazoo gasped, not sure what to do.

"I'm Kadaj and this is my older brother Yazoo," Kadaj introduced. "Yazoo, say hello."

"Are you **_crazy_**! That's Olivia! Our nanny from Shinra Inc.!" Yazoo yelled.

"He's just being shy!" Kadaj said to Olivia. "Come on, make yourself at home!"

"Oh, your oldest brother wanted me to check on his injury, since I'm a doctor," Olivia told Kadaj.

"Oh, okay. Go ahead. The bedroom's the door on the right from the living room," Kadaj told her.

Yazoo confusedly followed the evil woman into the bedroom, and then let her start giving him a check-up. "What are you doing here? I thought you turned back into a floor mat and died!" Yazoo interrogated.

Olivia paused for a moment. "Oh, it looks like someone's got **_quite_** an imagination!" she laughed.

Yazoo was not sure what to do. Why could Kadaj not remember her and why was she being so nice? Should he trust her?

Olivia put a ton of different medicines on him, and then said, "Now you deserve a little treat for being such a good little boy!" She let Yazoo up and they went back into the kitchen with Kadaj.

"How is he?" Kadaj asked, putting his purple rubber gloves on to wash dishes.

"Not so good. I gave him some medicine, though, so that should help," Olivia answered. Then she handed Yazoo the cookie jar. "You can have three cookies!"

"But he's only allowed **_two_** a day!" Kadaj informed.

"Well, since I'm in charge right now, I'm letting him have three for being so good!"

Yazoo smiled brightly as he took three cookies from the jar: a pink frosted Chocobo cookie, a Tonberry chocolate chip cookie, and a Moogle-shaped marshmallow-filled cookie. He sat at the table and ate them happily.

About two hours later, Kadaj was taking a bath and Yazoo was in the kitchen with Olivia.

"Are you sure this stuff is going to help me?" Yazoo moaned, tired the medicine feeling icky on him.

Olivia laughed evilly. "You stupid little fool! You **_really_** trusted me! You're so naïve! Now, by tonight, those 'medicines' will be in full effect!"

Upon hearing the laughter, Kadaj stopped splashing in his water and listened. Then

As Kadaj arrived, he saw Olivia lying unconscious on the floor and Yazoo sitting on the floor, holding his right arm.

"Yazoo! What happened!" Kadaj yelled, shocked. He held his towel around him with one hand and helped his brother up with the other. The two went into the living room and sat on the couch together.

"It was Olivia!" Yazoo yelled, holding back tears. Just then, Kadaj's eyes glowed for a moment – he just regained his memory of their nanny. "She tricked us! She put something bad on me instead of medicine and then . . . ," Yazoo started crying. "She called me a naïve fool and cut me with a butter knife!"

Kadaj took a look at Yazoo's cut – it was a deep wound that went from right below his shoulder and down to his elbow. Kadaj ran into the kitchen and tied Olivia up, then ran into the bathroom, and then back to the couch with Yazoo.

"Don't touch it!" Yazoo yelled, jerking his arm away from Kadaj.

"Yazoo, I'm not going to. I just need to put some medicine on it," Kadaj explained calmly, holding an open bottle of rubbing alcohol in his hand.

"No! It'll hurt!" Yazoo sniffed, not giving in.

"Now, Yazoo, it's better than getting an infection, isn't it?" Kadaj smiled. Yazoo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Good."

Kadaj gently took Yazoo by the arm, pushed up his leather sleeve, and poured the alcohol into his wound. Yazoo screamed like a banshee being stabbed in the toe with a dagger, but it had to be done. Then, Kadaj bandaged him up and hugged him.

"What in the **_world_** is going on here!" Loz yelled, entering the house with Elena. Elena saw that Kadaj was still in on the couch in his bathrobe, so she squealed (like Yazoo), blushed, and turned away. Kadaj blushed, too.

Kadaj and Yazoo told their older brother the whole story, and then Olivia barked. Yazoo cautiously ran into the kitchen and saw her lying on the floor, tied up and drooling like a mad dog. She growled at him, so he kicked her in the face hastily. She turned into a floor mat and passed out. Yazoo grabbed a tissue and picked a corner of it up, not wanting to touch her nastiness, and threw her outside in the yard. Then he lit a match and threw it on her. Olivia is dead.

That night, Yazoo was in his pink bathrobe and searching for cookies. He had just taken a bath and been examined (for his injury and Olivia's "medicine") by Loz. Luckilly, he washed the 'medicine' off fast enough so that he only got a small rash.

"Yazoo, what are you lookin' for?" Loz asked, walking up to him. "It's time for bed."

"Relax, Loz. I'll lie down before 8:30," Yazoo answered, not stopping in his search to make eye contact with his brother.

"Need any help?"

Yazoo tuned toward him and smiled. "**_Well_** . . .," Loz just raised an eyebrow. "Dear, wonderful, sweet, strong, wise, elder brother Loz, I . . . May I please have a cookie?" he smiled sweetly, showing his teeth. Loz made an annoyed face. "Please? Just one?"

"Yazoo, Kadaj told me you already ate three today. I don't want you to . . . mess up your figure again."

"But, Loz –!" Yazoo pouted.

"No! Sorry, but that's how 'the cookie crumbles'!" Loz informed. Yazoo swung his arms around like a teenager not being allowed out of the house wearing revealing clothing.

"Hey, are you two coming to bed or what!" Kadaj asked grumpily and impatiently, entering the doorway. He lightly giggled when he saw Yazoo in his glittery pink bathrobe and his Moogle slippers.

"Yeah, come on, Yazoo," Loz told him.

"No! I wanna cookie!" Yazoo stomped his feet.

"Yazoo," Kadaj said. He made a motion around his own waist, indicating Yazoo's size there.

Yazoo gasped with anger. "How **_dare _**you!"

"Come on, Yazoo! Let's go to bed!" Loz moaned.

"I want a cookie!"

"Come on! Kadaj is right! Don't make your butt any fatter! It's big enough as it is!" Loz told him rudely. Yazoo's bottom lip trembled.

"**_Loz_**! How could you! What **_I _**said was bad enough, but that was just **_uncalled- for_**!" Kadaj screamed to him. Then he hugged Yazoo. "Don't listen to him, okay?" Yazoo nodded and sniffed. "I'm sorry."

"You big **_babies_**! Look at yourselves! It's hard enough to put up with your figure in the day, let alone while sleeping!"

"Then sleep with your wife!"

"But she snores!"

"But she has a nice butt!" Kadaj yelled sarcastically. Too bad Elena just walked into the door and did not know.

"Come on, honey! Let's sleep together in the living room!" Loz told her, taking her by the hand.

"Come on, Yazoo. I'll sleep with you, no matter **_what_** you look like," Kadaj assured, taking his brother by the hand.

Yazoo smiled.

So, was it any good? Are you going to be nice and review it for me? Please? I need some support on this site. Everyone on the Kingdom Hearts forums is bashing me, so I need some love! Flames are welcome as long as they do not curse! Next chapter is the last! Please do not cry!


	12. Family

Hey, you guys! How are you? I hope you enjoy the last chapter of "O, Brothers!"! Please read and review. And thank you all that have reviewed and stuck with reading this story. All ideas for the prequel and sequel are welcome and if I use them, I will give you credit.

**Chapter 12: Family**

When Kadaj woke up the next morning, he looked to his right and saw that Yazoo was missing. He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, thinking he may have gone in there for food. Yazoo was not there, so he approached Loz, who was sleeping on the sofa with Elena.

"Loz?" Kadaj asked. Loz, startled, sat straight up and Elena did, too. "Have you seen Yazoo? I can't find him anywhere."

"No, I haven't," Loz answered, concerned. "But I'll help ya look."

Kadaj and Loz searched the house until Kadaj found a note under Yazoo's pillow.

"Dear Toe-Suckers,

Since you didn't make a decision, we made one for you. Yazoo is ours now. If you ever want to see him again, you must hand over Elena and one million dollars.

Sincerely,

The Turks."

Yazoo was standing in a large cage in his bathrobe and moogle slippers, holding Moogy, since the Turks gave her back to him. He just stood there with his knees bent in together and shivered from the coldness in the room and from fear.

"Don't worry. I'm sure your brothers will arrive at any moment now," Tseng assured, smiling at his desk and propping his chin on his steepled hands.

"Yazoo!" Loz called, running into the room with Kadaj behind him.

"Yazoo smiled. "Loz! Kadaj!

"Stop right there!" Tseng yelled to them, out of his rolley chair with his hand gun pointed to the two of them. "Take another step and you're mine!"

Loz and Kadaj froze. "Give us Yazoo back and we'll leave peacefully," Loz told Tseng.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not accepting any bargains from you," Tseng laughed.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Kadaj called to Tseng with anger.

"Kadaj! Don't!" Yazoo yelled, leaning against the bars of the cage.

"That's enough, Tseng!" Rufus yelled, coming into the room.

Tseng looked at him, and then at Loz and Kadaj. He sighed and lowered his gun. "But, Sir—,"

Rufus glared at him, so he shut up. "Now, I'm assuming you came for your brother, correct?" Rufus asked Loz and Kadaj. They nodded.

"You haven't hut him, have you!" Loz yelled.

"No, of coarse not. In fact, we think we may be able to help you."

"Rufus!" his father, President Shinra, called to him. He was alive!

Rufus jumped, not knowing he was behind him. He turned toward him nervously. "Oh, father! When did **_you_** get here?" he laughed in nervousness.

"It isn't your job to take care of such matters! Now step aside!" Shinra yelled strictly to his son. Rufus did so. "Now then," he turned to Loz. "Are you all trying to find your . . . **_mother_**?"

". . . Yes, Sir," Loz answered tensely. Kadaj stood behind him to be protected.

"Well, we found her **_and_** your father!"

"What!"

"But if you want them **_and_** your dear brother back . . ," he began. Some SOLDIERS opened a curtain and behind it was Elena squirming in a large electrical machine. ". . . Then Elena shall suffer!"

"Why!" Loz demanded.

"Because she's a traitor! She destroyed my corporation by joining you and going against us for you!"

"Don't hurt her! Let her go!" Loz demanded.

President Shinra snapped his fingers and Reno and Rude slung Yazoo out of his cage and held him still. "Let go of me! You're hurting me!" Yazoo screamed.

"No! Yazoo!" Loz yelled. "What do you want with him!" he asked Shinra.

"He will be Hojo's new experiment. We have many plans for him."

While Shinra was distracted by Loz, Kadaj slipped past him and held onto Rufus so that he could not move and placed the blade of his Souba against his neck.

"Father!" Rufus screamed and whimpered. Shinra turned toward his son frantically.

"Let us have Yazoo, Moogy, Elena, and our parents or I'll slit his throat!" Kadaj threatened.

Rufus was nearly in tears and his heartbeat was up dramatically. "Okay. Go!" Shinra yelled, not willing to let his son get killed just for some revenge and experiments.

Loz freed Elena and Yazoo while Kadaj still held onto Rufus to make sure nobody turned on them.

"Where's Mother!" Loz asked Shinra.

"Firstly, how did you kill Olivia? She is one of our best experiments!" President Shinra interrogated.

"Experiments? But she was a floor mat from that awful storm!"

"Yes. We **_created_** that storm. We wanted at least **_one_** of you all so badly that we sent Olivia to your house immediately after we found out your location. Then we sent in the toilet paper and wall paper tearings to assist her in capturing you, but that darn Sephiroth ruined our plans!" Shinra griped. "So how'd you kill her?"

"I kicked her until she passed out and returned her to her original form, then took her outside and burned her to ashes!" Yazoo answered, hugging Moogy and standing next to Loz.

"Now give Mother to us!" Kadaj ordered, still threatening Rufus.

"Fine!" Shinra gave in. He clapped his hands and Kadaj, Elena, Loz, Moogy, and Yazoo (who magically returned to his normal clothes) teleported into their house with their parents behind them.

"M-Mother? Father? Brother?" Kadaj asked in happy shock. Before them stood Hojo as their father, Jenova as their mother, and Sephiroth as their brother.

"Kadaj? Yazoo? Loz? Oh, you've all grown **_so_** much!" Mother cheered. Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Mother, Father, and Sephiroth all hugged while Elena smiled at seeing her husband's wish finally come true.

"And who is that?" Father asked about Elena.

"Mother, Father, this is my wife Elena. We just got married recently, but we live here together. Though she's a Turk –," Loz began explaining.

"I quit," she interrupted. Everyone turned toward her in shock. "I've decided to quit working for those creeps and find another job."

"Father?" Kadaj asked.

"Yes, son?" Father (Hojo) asked.

"I love you. And thank you, Sephiroth, for saving me and my brothers from Olivia."

"I love you and your brothers . . . and my wife as well."

"We all love each other," Yazoo added.

"Yeah. No matter what happens, what we look like . . . No matter what . . . we'll always love each other and be a family," Loz agreed.

And to that, there was a toast.

_**The End?**_

Hojo and Jenova are their parents, but the brothers do not know that. So, did you love this fanfic? I hope you did! Now, this may be the end of this one fanfic, but there is still a prequel and sequel to be made! The prequel will be about the brothers from the time Kadaj was 1 year old up until the start of this story. It will have some action/adventure in the later chapters and I think it will be a lot more realistic and less stupid than some of this one was. The sequel will be about the brothers with their parents and new brother starting their lives over, but it is not nearly as exciting and I think it may bore you a bit. I will post the prequel first unless the majority of you object. It will probably be a while though, because I need to write more on it and want to finish up some more fanfics on here first. The prequel is "O, Children!" and the sequel is "O, Mothers!". All ideas are VERY welcome!


End file.
